Gotham High
by CartoonFan123
Summary: So the Team are normal tenagers who go to Gotham High, some of the Justice Leaguers are teachers at that school. Rated T. Starring: Dick and Babs.
1. ID's

**Gotham High**

Student ID:

Name: Barbara "Babs" Gordon.

Class: Freshmen.

Parents: Jim and Siena Gordon.

Student ID:

Name: Richard John "Dick" Grayson.

Class: Freshmen.

Parents: John and Mary Grayson – living with Bruce Wayne (adoptive father).

Student ID:

Name: Wallace "Wally" West.

Class: Junior.

Parents: Rudy and Mary West – living Barry Allen (Uncle).

Student ID:

Name: Artemis Crock.

Class: Junior.

Parents: Lawrence "Crusher" and Paula Crock – living with Oliver Queen (Father Figure).

Student ID:

Name: Connor Kent.

Class: Junior.

Parents: Clark and Lois Kent.

Student ID:

Name: Megan Morse.

Class: Junior.

Parents: Sam and Julie Morse– living with John Jones (Uncle).

Student ID:

Name: Kaldurahm "Kaldur" Durham.

Class: Junior.

Parents: Calvin and Shalaina Durham – living with Arthur Curry (Father Figure).

Student ID:

Name: Roy Harper.

Class: Senior.

Parents: Roy Harper Sr. – living with Oliver Queen (adoptive father).

Student ID:

Name: Zatanna Zatara.

Class: Freshmen.

Parents: Giovanni Zatara.

Teacher ID:

Name: Bruce Wayne.

Subject: Mathematics and Martial Arts.

Teacher ID:

Name: Clark Kent.

Subject: Gym Teacher.

Teacher ID:

Name: Diana Prince.

Subject: Medical Science.

Teacher ID:

Name: Barry Allen.

Subject: Chemistry.

Teacher ID:

Name: Hal Jordan.

Subject: Aeronautics.

Teacher ID:

Name: Arthur Curry.

Subject: Marine science.

Teacher ID:

Name: John Jones.

Subject: Languages.

Teacher ID:

Name: Oliver Queen.

Subject: Archery.

Teacher ID:

Name: Giovanni Zatara.

Subject: Magic History (How to perform Magic Tricks).

Teacher ID:

Name: Dinah Lance.

Subject: Guidance Counselor.


	2. First School Days

**Hi, just wanted to remind you that this is a rated T story, just in case one of you didn't notice that.**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, welcome back to school" the principal Bruce Wayne welcomed the teenagers in first day of school.<p>

"School is back… yay" the ginger headed Junior said sarcastically to his friend.

"Yeah well, at least we'll see them today" the other red headed senior said.

"Oooh yeah, finally" Wally said.

"There they are" Roy said pointing to two freshmen standing together.

They ran to them to say Hi.

"Hey, what's up?" Roy said as they reached them.

"Hey Roy, Hey Wally" The two said.

"Finally, the gang is back and better than ever" Wally said.

"This is gonna be so astrous" the boy said.

"This year is gonna rock" the red headed freshmen girl said.

A group of cheerleaders walked by them and one red headed of them but wasn't wearing the uniform and her clothes were wet, face palmed then said "Hello Megan, this means I'm on the team".

Wally then zooned out for a minute not realizing he was staring at them, not like he was going to deny it any way.

"Who are they?" Dick asked.

"The cheerleaders, that's May, Jane, Sevan, Kelley, Sabrina, Stella and I have no idea who she is" Roy explained.

"That's Megan Morse, a new junior chick" Wally said.

"Oooh don't worry, Wally knows all about her" Babs said teasing and Roy and Dick chuckled.

"Hahaha very funny Barb" Wally said sarcastic.

"I know I am" Babs said.

"Well, if you wanna know…" Wally started but Roy interrupted.

"And we don't" Roy said.

"She is perfect for me, and you'll see" Wally said ignoring negative Roy.

"How is that?" Dick asked not believing.

"Simple, red heads like red heads" Wally said.

"By that logic, you would be dating Barb" Roy said ignoring the twitch that Dick had as he said it.

"NO" Wally jumped to Roy in disagree.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Babs asked offended.

"No offence Barb, your hot and all, but your Dick's chick" Wally said.

"I'm not his chick" Barb said as Dick said "She's not my chick".

"Yeah, whatever" Wally and Roy said in disbelieve.

"She's way out of your league" Dick said.

"What? No" Wally said.

"Besides, I thought she is dating that Connor something dude" Roy said.

"The guy who hates everything?" Wally asked.

"Yep" Roy said.

"Nah" Wally said.

"Guys, you are starting to sound like all those Gossip Girls who appear at T.V." Babs said.

"Are NOT" Wally protested.

"Sure" Babs said sarcastically.

"Hey, next week Bruce is going on a business trip, and Alfred is in England, so…" Dick started.

"We'll have the manor to ourselves on that weekend" Wally cut him off.

"Yeah" the four said.

"Man, it's great that Bruce is always away on business, but I wish if his trips would be during the week not the weekend" Wally whined.

"Didn't you get the memo? Math teachers NEVER miss a day of teaching" Roy said joking.

"Wow, lucky us" Wally said sarcastic.

"Hey, who are they?" Babs asked pointing her head to a group with a red headed girl, a Blondie sitting in one's lap, a huge dark hared guy, a short guy, a Goth chick and a guy sitting next to them and alone at the same time "They have been staring at us for the last five minutes".

"The red head is Pamela Isley, the Blondie is Harleen Quinzel or Harley, the guy she is sitting in his lap is just called the Joker, no one knows his real name, the huge one is Bane, the Shorty is Oswald Cobblepot, the Goth is Selina Kyle and the last one is Victor Fries, they are a bunch of bullies at this school" Roy explained.

Pamela and Selina stood up and walked to them and the others quickly followed.

"So, I hear you are the principal Bruce Wayne's son" Pamela said.

"Uuuhh, Warden actually" Dick answered politely.

"Whatever, you shouldn't be hanging out with these losers, want to come sit with us?" Pamela asked chewing her gum and looking at him flirtatiously, and Babs jumped a little at that, but no one noticed.

"Losers? My friends are NO losers, and I won't sit with ya, I'd rather sit with my friends any time" Dick said in defense.

"Whatever, let's go guys" Pamela said then left with everyone following except for Selina who winked at Dick then left and Babs would have hit her at that moment if it wasn't for Roy and Wally.

"Don't kill her now, there are too many witnesses" Wally whispered to her and she relaxed.

"Shit" Babs mumbled under her breath.

The bell then rang; the four looked at each other then spread to their classes.

"Alright guys, I just want you to know, I'm Bruce Wayne, I'm the principal and Math teacher but here I'm a Martial Art teacher, and you will do what I ask, got it?" Bruce explained the rules in first class to Dick and Babs' freshmen class and they nodded.

"Alright first up you" Bruce said pointing to Gordon and she smirked at this, "You will go against you" he pointed to another kid called Sam Young, and he got up.

The fight started and Babs was clearly beating the crap out of him, Dick was looking at the fight, well mostly at Babs, he was studying her moves, how she ducks every hit gracefully and punches with all her strength and still looked gently fabulous.

"You like what you see Dickie-Bird?" a familiar voiced shock him back to reality and he jumped a little at that, then looked behind him and saw to ginger headed demon like creatures behind him, _of course Wally and Roy would use that against me later, I have the best friends ever_ he thought.

"What are you two doing here?" Dick asked.

"Oooh, juniors and seniors are starting this new project and they want to test it first, it's where we take a freshman and take him in, me and Wally choose you and Barb" Roy explained.

"Meaning we will get to bug ya an extra class in school each day and a full hour at home" Wally said.

"Great, just… great" Dick said sighing.

"Come on, why so bummed? Is it because of us? 'Cause you weren't like this when we came, is it because we took your mind and stares off Barb?" Wally said teasing.

"I wasn't staring at her" Dick said in defense.

"Then why were you drooling?" Roy asked.

"I wasn't" Dick protested.

"Tell that to you lips" Roy said again, and Dick putted a hand on his lips, _oooh no, I WAS drooling, this is something they will remind me of over and over again_ Dick thought.

"Relax, it's not like we are going to tease you about it 'til the rest of your life" Wally said teasing, _Here it comes_ Dick thought.

"Oooh wait, we will" Roy said, _And here it goes_ he thought again.

The class went south from there as Roy and Wally were teasing him as always about her, but finally the bell rang and it was lunch time, and they headed for the Cafeteria.

"Hey, what were those two doing in class?" Babs asked.

"Apparently, they are taking me and you in as part of a project" Dick said sighing.

"So more time with them?" Babs asked sarcastic.

"Basically" Dick answered.

"Hey there they are" Babs pointed to them as they paid for their food; they went and sat down next to them.

"Hey, what's up?" Wally asked first.

"The ceiling" Babs answered quickly.

"The sky" Roy said next.

"You, tall people" Dick said pouting and the three laughed at what he said.

"Don't worry Shorty, you'll have your growth… someday" Roy joked.

"Oooh don't worry, I will and when it will happen I would be taller than all of ya" Dick said.

"Keep dreaming, kid" Wally said.

"Hey who is that?" Babs asked pointing to an African-American blond dude walking alone in the Cafeteria.

"Kaldurahm, he transferred to the school last year, but he doesn't talk to anyone" Roy explained.

"Let's call him to sit with us" Babs suggested and before anyone could protest she raised a hand and called "Hey, Kaldurahm, come sit with us".

He looked at all the four of them from far and when he didn't respond Babs got up and went to get him.

"Barb?" Wally and Roy said in surprise.

"What? I love being social" Babs said then got up.

"She is like that" Dick said and then Babs showed up with Kaldurahm.

"I do not wish to intrude" Kaldurahm said in polite and tried leaving but Babs held his hand by the wrest.

"Nonsense, we want you here" Babs said and he sat down next to Roy.

"Hey, I'm Wally, this is Roy; Dick and…" Wally started.

"I can introduce myself, I'm Barbara but call me Barb" Babs said.

"Hello, my name is Kaldurahm but call me Kaldur" He said.

"Why were you alone?" Roy asked.

"I did not find anyone to sit with" Kaldur answered.

"Well Kaldur, you won't have to worry about that anymore, 'cause from now on your place is right here with us" Dick said.

"Thank you, fellows" Kaldur said.

A guy then came to them and said "Hello voters, I'm Harvey Dent, how about I say that I can make your school dreams come true?"

"Hey Harvey" Dick said.

"Hey, what up, Dick?" Harvey said.

"Nothing much, you can count on my voice Harvey" Dick said.

"Thanks Dick" He said.

"Hey what are old friends for?" Dick said.

"Thanks, what about the rest of you?" He asked.

"I'm voting for you" Babs said.

"Yeah me too" Wally said.

"That makes us three" Roy said.

"And you?" Harvey asked Kaldur.

"Of course my friend" Kaldur said.

"Thanks Buddies" Harvey said then left.

"He is already looking for voters? School hasn't begun for a week" Babs said.

"Well you know Harvey, he likes everything to be perfect so he won't delay a thing" Dick said.

"That does sound like him" Wally said.

The day went normal after that, and Kaldur hung out with them later.

Roy came to school next morning cursing and swearing, something about being replaced.

"Fuck Oliver, and fuck her too" Roy mumbled.

"Wow, what gotten you in a bad mood this morning?" Dick asked.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of bed this morning" Wally teased.

"Not in the mood for jokes, West" Roy said.

"Well what gotten you in your mood?" Babs asked.

"HER" Roy growled and pointed to a blond girl getting out of Oliver's car.

"Who is she?" Wally asked.

"Artemis, she lives with us now" Roy said.

"So?" Babs asked.

"She is supposed to be Oliver's niece, that's how he introduced me to her, but she is lying" Roy said.

"And how are you so certain they are?" Kaldur asked.

"Oliver can't lie, not to me anyway, I know when he is telling me the truth and when he is lying to my face" Roy answered.

"Something tells me this is one bad chick" Wally said.

"Maybe you should give her a chance" Babs suggested.

"Pass" Roy and Wally said together.

"Well whatever, we have to get to Chemistry class, we are having Barry as our teacher for that class" Babs said.

"Yeah right, let's go" Dick said then left with Babs.

After Chemistry class Dick and Babs were getting their books from their lockers and Babs hit a junior red headed girl making both of them drop their books.

"Sorry" Babs said to the girl, then kneeled down to help her get her textbooks and her own

"HEY WATCH IT" The black haired guy next to her screamed at Babs.

"Hey it was a mistake, don't talk to her that way" Dick growled stepping closer to the muscled dark haired guy.

Babs and the girl got up and moved the two boys away from each other telling them to calm down.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Babs asked the other red head.

"Yeah totally fine, Hi, I'm Megan and this is Connor" She said.

"Hey, I'm Barb and this is Dick" Babs said.

"Nice to meet you" Megan said.

"You too" Babs said then looked at Dick who was still glaring at Connor and he was giving him the same look, well maybe Dick's glare was scarier, then elbowed Dick.

"Oow, Yeah hi" Dick said and Connor nodded at him.

"Well we'll see you two around" Megan said then left with Connor.

"Wow, that kid is such a conversationalist" Babs said sarcastic.

"Yeah sure" Dick said not noticing what she said, obviously thinking of what happened right now.

"What was that about?" Babs asked getting his attention.

"What?" Dick asked confused.

"What happened to you back there? Why did you get mad? It was nothing" Babs said.

"He was screaming at you, and I just stepped up, it was instance you know?" Dick said.

"Dick Grayson, are you hinting that I can't take care of myself?" Babs asked teasing.

"I never said that" Dick protested.

"But like I said 'Hinted' " Babs said.

"What if I _WANT_ to take care of you?" Dick said quickly, Babs raised an eyebrow then he realized what he said and his cheeks went red.

"NOT like that" He said and Babs chuckled.

"I know what you meant" Babs said laughing and Dick sighed, _Thank God Wally and Roy aren't here_ he thought.

"Let's get to class" Babs said giggling and took his arm and pushed him to the way.

"Hey" Babs said as she and Dick sat down on the other side of the bench in the Cafeteria where Wally, Roy and Kaldur were sitting.

"Hey" The three said.

Roy was staring at something for a full minute, no not staring; more like glaring, all of them looked at where he was looking and saw Artemis.

"You know, give her a chance and she might surprise you" Babs said.

"I don't think so" Roy said.

"Hey look its Megan and Connor" Babs said after a couple of seconds.

"Do they have a place to sit?" Dick asked as Megan and Connor started walking.

"I don't know" Wally said and Babs raised a hand to them and told them to come closer.

"Hey" Megan said in her perky voice.

"Hey Beautiful" Wally said winking, and Connor stood up straight and glared at him to back off.

"Hey Megan, Hey Connor, wanna sit with us?" Babs asked.

"Sure" Megan said excitedly then sat down and Connor followed.

"This is Wally, Roy and Kaldur" Babs said pointing to them.

"Hi" Megan said in a cheery tone and Connor just nodded.

"Hey" Wally, Roy and Kaldur said.

The gym teacher then walked passed them and smiled but then his smile vanished.

"Hey Mr. Kent" Babs said.

"Hey" He said annoyed then left.

"What was that about? I've never seen Clark like that" Dick asked.

"I HATE fathers" Connor said then stood up to leave but Megan putted her hand on his wrest, he looked at her for a second, sighed then sat down.

"Wait, Clark is your dad? The huge Gym teacher?" Wally asked.

"Well he does look like him" Roy said.

"Whatever" Connor said.

A moment of silence passed before Babs broke the silence "So… what are you doing next weekend?"

"Nothing on my list, why?" Megan asked.

"Well, Bruce is away at work and these four are coming to my house" Dick said.

"Sure, wait is Bruce Wayne; the principal, Math and Martial Art teacher your father?" Megan asked.

"Adoptive father" Dick corrected.

"Stop that" Babs screamed at Roy and Wally after a few seconds.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Stop glaring at Artemis" Babs said.

"What is it to you?" Roy threw at her.

"Can't you see she is just trying to fit in like anyone else?" Babs said.

He looked at Artemis who was with a blond girl called Bette Kane, then fell silence.

"Whatever" Wally said.

Pamela then came closer to them with the gang following her, then leaned on the table and looked at them.

"So, hope you changed your mind about sitting with us, Dick" Pamela said.

"Not a chance" Dick answered her.

"What about you Connor?" She asked looking at him.

"No" Connor said coldly.

"Too bad, your loss" She said then snapped her fingers and the others followed her.

"I hate her" Babs said and Megan nodded her head "Same".

"And you think _WE_ like her?" Roy said.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Wally asked.

"She was born" Babs answered with no Joking intention.

"Well, let's NOT worry about shit like that" Dick said.

"Fine" They said.

"What does 'Shit' mean?" Kaldur asked, the others looked at each other for a minute then face palmed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Review your thoughts.**


	3. Singing Car Rides

"Come on Dick" Babs called for him in the living room of the Manor.

"Alright, I'm coming" he called then got down the stairs in his school uniform, he looked at his three friends waiting for him to go to school together, they do that sometimes.

"Finally" Wally said.

"Hey, it takes time to look this good" Dick said pointing to his hair.

"Whatever" Roy said then got up.

Alfred then came to the room and said "Uuuhh Master Richard, I believe you are ready for school, do you need a ride?"

"No thanks Alfie, Roy can drive us" Dick said going out of the door with his three friends.

"Wait, does Master Harper even has a license?" Alfred asked worried for a minute.

"Later Alf" They all called leaving.

"I call shotgun" Wally said running to the car.

The car ride was kinda quiet at first, Wally was sitting in front leaving Dick and Babs to sit in the back, he glanced at them then at Roy and smirked.

"There you see her…" Wally started singing.

"Oooh no" Dick and Babs said.

"…Sitting there across the way…" Roy sang with him.

"Not cool guys" Dick called.

"…She don't got a lot to say…" Wally sang.

"…But there is something about her…" Roy sang.

"Stop it" Babs called.

"…And you don't know why…" Wally sang.

"…But you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl…" Roy sang.

"…Yes you want her…" Wally sang.

"…Look at her you know you do…" Roy sang.

"…Possible she wants you too…" Wally sang.

"…There is one way to ask her…" Roy sang.

"…It don't take a word not a single word…" Wally sang.

"…Go on and Kiss the girl…" Roy sang.

"Come on, seriously?" Babs said.

"…Sha la la la la la, my oh my! Look at the boy, too shy! He ain't gonna.. Kiss the girl…" They sang together now.

"Seriously now" Dick said.

"… Sha la la la la la ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad, he gonna miss the girl" They sang together.

"Can't you stop that already?" Babs asked.

They looked at each other then smirked and sang "We can't stop, and we won't stop".

"We aren't in love" Babs said trying to hide her feelings, but that made the smile on their faces grow bigger.

"Who you think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to ya, try to keep it hidden, Honey we can see right throw ya, Girl you can't conceal it, we know how you feel and who you're thinking of…" They sang and pointed to Dick at the last part.

"Really?" Babs said.

"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Uuuhh oooh" They sang.

"Not funny anymore" Dick said.

"You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling, baby we're not buying, Hon we saw you hit the ceiling, face it like a grown up, when you gonna own up that…" They sang together.

"…Yo got…" Wally sang.

"…Got…" Roy sang.

"Got it bad" They sang together.

"Are you ever gonna leave us alone?" Babs asked the rhetorical question.

"I can see what's happening" Wally changed the song again.

"What?" Roy asked singing.

"And they don't have a clue" Wally sang.

"Who?" Roy asked singing.

"They'll fall in love and here is the bottom line, our trio is down to two" Wally sang.

"Stop the car, were walking to school" Babs called and tried getting out of the car but Roy locked the car doors.

"Can you feel the love tonight?" Roy sang.

"Well the day actually" Wally said teasing.

"Change the demo, it's getting old" Dick said, not realizing that they have more planned out.

"If you listen to each other's hearts, you'll find that you're never too far apart, and maybe love is the reason why, for the first time ever, you're seeing it eye to eye" They sang together.

"Seriously? What, do you listen to Disney Love songs all day long?" Babs asked.

"They're the best of friends and they share their secrets, she knows everything that is on his mind" Wally sang.

"Oooh that is too far" Babs called "NOT Jesse McCartney".

"Lately something's changed as he lies awake in his bed a voice there inside his head softly says" Roy sang.

"Why don't you kiss her? Why don't you tell her? Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide? 'Cause she'll never know if you never show the way you feel inside" They sang together.

"Stop it, NOT Jesse McCartney" Babs and Dick called together.

"At times like this, I wonder why are we even friends with those two" Dick said.

"They found love in a hopeless place, they found love in a hopeless place, they found love in a hopeless place, they found love in a hopeless place" they sang yet another time.

"Really? Come on" Dick said.

"Did you plan that from the morning?" Babs asked.

"You didn't like Disney Love Songs, this is not a Disney song" Wally said.

"Yeah, what's the matter, Dickie-Bird? Why are you blushing?" Roy said teasing.

"AM NOT" Dick yelled at his friend.

"Say that to your tomato face" Wally said instead of Roy then burst into laughter with Roy when Dick became silence.

"This gets old sometimes" Dick said after his blush washed away.

"Not to us" Roy said.

"Whatever, just drive" Babs said to them and a couple of silent minutes later they finally stopped the car at the school parking lot, away from school as possible so no teacher will see Roy driving.

Babs took Dick's arm and pushed him towards the school in a hurry and Roy yelled from behind them "Why the hurry, guys? Nighttime isn't enough?"

"Not funny Roy" Babs called then left with Dick.

"What was that about?" Dick asked as they were out of Roy and Wally's sight.

"I want REVENGE" Babs said to him.

"What are you thinking?" Dick asked curious with an evil look in his eyes.

"Come and see" Babs said with a huge evil grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think of this new chapter? Sorry for not being able to write fast as I used to, but enjoy...**


	4. Revenge

Three classes passed and now its lunch time, Babs and Dick walked to the Cafeteria table where Roy, Wally, Kaldur, Megan and Connor were sitting with an unexpected someone.

"What is she doing here?" Roy asked in an annoyed tone as he saw the girl with his two friends.

"I was _invited_ here" Artemis called from behind Babs' back.

"Dick? Babs?" Wally asked as if he was expecting for them to deny and kick her away.

"Yes, I did invite her" Babs said.

"Why would you do that?" Roy asked.

"I want her to sit with us" Babs challenged.

Megan felt the tension and went to sit down everyone "Okay, let's just come down and sit".

They sat down and an awkward silence then took over the place as the three were having a glaring contest.

"So Artemis, you have four classes with Wally and Kaldur and three with Megan and Connor" Babs said.

"Unfortunately" Wally mumbled.

"For me that is" Artemis said to Wally.

The bell then rang, and Wally mumbled "Finally".

"What class do you have now?" Roy asked Wally.

"Chemistry with Uncle Barry" Wally answered.

"Don't you think it's weird that we call the teachers by first name?" Dick asked.

"Sometimes" Babs said.

"Hey, it's not our fault, they told us to" Wally said.

"At home" Roy said to Wally.

"Well whatever" Wally said then left for class, Dick pulled Babs to the side.

"What? Is that your evil plan for revenge? It's over" Dick whispered to her.

"Oooh no, it is _far _from over" Babs whispered to him then saw the confused look on his face "Follow me".

"Alright class, I'm giving you an assignment to finish in two weeks, you'll work as pairs and you'll have to go to each other's houses to finish it, I'll decide who is with who, no arguments or questions about the pairs" Mr. Allen said and the class whined.

"Tiffany you're with Brook (Yes was heard), Selena with Stella (Sweet), Sienna with Jackson (Whatever), Jessie with Miley (Cool), Jack with Courtney, Bette with Sarah and Artemis with Wally" He said then aloud "NO" could be heard clearly in Canada.

"No way in hell am I doing it with her" Wally said.

"And you think I want to do it with you?" Artemis said.

"No arguments" Barry said then went to close the door, he saw Dick and Babs there and Babs took twenty bucks and gave it to Barry smirking.

She looked at the confused Dick then said "Faze two complete".

"Nice going, I'm impessed" Dick said clapping.

"Oooh, you haven't seen the half of it" Babs said evily "and I'm not done with Wally, so we won't do anything to Roy for the moment".

"That's okay, as long as we get a revenge" Dick said.

"Oooh trest me, it is revenge time" Babs said.

* * *

><p>Wally went to drink from the fountain and the water splashed right into his face and his pants were completely wet.<p>

Wally opened his locker and a bunch of papers fell on him, they were all his childhood photos, ooh you know those where he is crying in his diapers and everyone in the hallway broke into laughter.

Wally was going down the stairs when a girl passed by him, he looked into her eyes then winked and she giggled, he went to lean on the wall but he felt on a book that came out of no where and felt down the stairs and everyone laughed at him.

* * *

><p>"That should do it" Babs said to Dick.<p>

"Now, next victim" Dick said pointing to Roy who was opening his locker so he didn't notice them, then a girl about 5'6 with thick black hair and grey eyes came closer to Roy and started talking to him and messing his hair playfully, then pulled a small paper and gave it to Roy then left, and deep confusion looks were on Dick and Babs' faces.

But not as deep as Artemis' who was just coming in the hallway and saw them, and she looked like she was glaring at that mysterious girl then walked away with more of a disgust look now, while Dick and Babs just smirked to each other and were only thinking _Blackmail_.

"Can you hack Roy's phone?" Babs asked Dick in a low voice.

"Yeah, why?" Dick asked.

"Let's just say Roy is about to hate Autocorrect... and us" Babs said with her evil smirk.

* * *

><p>(This is a text messages between Roy-R and Jade-J)<p>

_J: Hey handsome._

_R: Hey Jade._

_J: Don't forget to send me that thing._

_R: When I'm homo I'll send it._

_J: ?_

_R: *homo_

_R: *homicide_

_R: *home made_

_R: What the hell? fridge autocorrect_

_J: uuuhh_

_R: Srry, I'll see you in the bed._

_R: *in the stripper_

_R: *in the scool yard._

_J: I would have accepted the first ;-)_

_R: Maybe alligator._

_R: *Later, what the hell is off with this price of shit._

_R: I groove up._

_R: Slimously?_

_J: LMFAO_

_R: Whatever, should I bring the clacks?_

_R: *Snacks, I hate this tone._

_J: Autocorrect, too hilarious._

* * *

><p>"Please tell me Autocorrect will stay like that for long time" Babs said laughing.<p>

"Oooh but that's not all, you can also send messages to anyone on his contact list from your computer and no one will know it was you" Dick said laughing.

"Wait, who was she? I mean I know she is that girl we saw with him, but who is she really?" Babs asked

"It only says her name is Jade" Dick said.

"Too bad, want to do more autocorrect pranks with Roy?" Babs asked.

"You know I do" Dick said.

* * *

><p><em>Wally (W): you'll never believe what happened.<em>

_R: What?_

_W: Artemis_

_R: Don't remind me... you'll eat her later?_

_W: What the hell dude?_

_R: *__you'll feel her up later?_

_W: Not better_

_R: *you'll tell me what she did? Tuck Autocorrect._

_R: *Flunck_

_R: *Fluck_

_R: I hate my fuck._

_R: Oooh now you write sluck._

_W: Dude I'll just... later._

_Wally disconected from this chat._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** So guys, what did you think? So I decided to do like shorter chapters so I can update faster. I hope that the chapters are shorter is going to be okay with ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Dick" Babs said coming closer to the table he was sitting on.

"Hey Babs" he said as she sat down next to him.

"Ahh-ahham, you know we are here too" Wally said to her.

"Forget it, when she sees Dick there isn't anything else around" Roy said to Wally.

"Hilarious" Babs said sarcastically.

"I know" Roy said confidante.

"Hey guys" Megan said as she and Connor sat down at the cafeteria table.

"Hi Megan, do you have that CD?" Babs asked.

"Oooh yeah, here you go" Megan gave Babs a CD she just took from her back bag.

"What's that?" Wally asked in his full of pasta mouth.

"Eeeww Wally, don't talk with your mouth full" Megan said in disgust.

"Sorry" he said then swallowed the pasta and wiped his mouth with his arm.

"Boys" Megan mumbled rolling her eyes, and the five boys (Roy, Wally, Dick, Connor and Kaldur) twisted their heads to look at her.

"Here it comes" Babs said face palming then Dick, Wally and Roy burped in unison and Megan gave a huge 'Eeeww' and Babs said "And here it goes".

"So what's with the CD?" Wally asked again.

"Megan asked to borrow my CD, why so interested?" Babs asked.

"Just because" Wally said.

Then Artemis came in the cafeteria and Wally and Roy looked at where she came in and then she went to take her lunch and Wally mumbled "Warning: Rapunzel alert" and Roy chuckled.

"You know you two are being real mean to her" Megan said before Babs could.

"Whatever" They mumbled.

Babs raised her hand and waved and made sure Artemis saw her and she came to sit next to them.

"Hey Artemis" Megan said happily as Artemis sat down.

"Hey" Artemis said.

"What's up?" Babs said.

"Nothing much; just that for Chemistry I'm stuck with the most…" She started.

"… Handsome, intelligent, charming…" Wally cut her off but then was cut off himself.

"I was gonna say annoying, stupid bit…" Artemis started but was shushed by Megan.

"No bad language at the food table" Megan told her.

"Yes _Mom_" Artemis said annoyed and Megan smiled to herself.

"Well, I can say one thing is for sure…" Dick started and once everyone was looking at him he smirked "You two will make great Chemistry together".

"Shut up" Wally and Artemis said in unison and if looks killed Dick would be in his funeral by now, but he saw that everyone beside Wally, Artemis and Roy were smirking or trying to hold their laughter at how true his comment was.

"Well, you know guys, Bruce will be out of the house on the weekend and I have the mansion to myself so… would you want to come have a small party for ourselves?" Dick asked directing his question to the new comers to their little group since he already asked Babs, Wally and Dick.

"Sure" They said.

"Great, 3 o'clock" Dick said.

Then trouble came directly at them as the 'gang' came closer to them with Pamela and Selina in the front and the annoying red head said "So what's up guys?"

"What do you want Pamela?" Babs said really annoyed.

"I'm just here to say that I can count on your voices for school president elections, right?" Pamela said.

"Why should we vote for you?" Babs said.

"Oooh Barb, you're not still mad about first grade are you? I thought you were the mature one" Pamela said, and Babs tensed up at what Pamela just told her and a single tear was going to slip down but Babs blinked it away before anyone could see but Dick caught a glance at her.

"Get lost, Pamela" Dick almost shouted at her.

"Whatever" Pamela mumbled and left with Selina and everyone else followed.

"You ok Babs?" Dick said putting a hand on her shoulder as did Artemis, but she shrug it off saying that she is fine not looking at any of them.

"What happened in first grade?" Wally asked idiotically and he got glares from Dick and Artemis and an elbow to the stomach from Roy and Kaldur.

"I mean… if you want to talk about it… but you don't have to… I mean…" Wally started mumbling.

"Just go back to eating your pasta" Artemis said.

"You are _SO _not the boss of me" Wally told her.

"Just do it" she looked at him with raised eyebrow as she said that and he did what she asked, Artemis sure didn't know what Pamela did to Babs but she could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

"Babs?" Dick asked again.

"I'm fine" she said, she didn't like to talk about her feelings especially when she was sad or mad about something.

Then the bell rang.

* * *

><p>"Well, see ya" Wally said.<p>

"Where do you think you're going? We have a project to do" Artemis said pulling him by the shirt.

"It's not do till two weeks" Wally whined.

"The faster we finish it the less we hang out" Artemis said.

"Fine, my place or yours?" Wally asked.

"Yours" Artemis said quickly.

"Alright, but I guess we'll have to walk 'cause my ride…" Wally started then looked at Roy who was already leaving with Dick and Babs in the car.

"What about your Uncle?" Artemis asked.

"He has a meeting" Wally said.

"Well let's get going" Artemis said and started walking after Wally.

Getting annoyed at the awkward silence Wally decided to take the chance and talk to her "So… where did you go to school before you came here?"

"Gotham Rose" Artemis answered.

"Rose? Really?" Wally said.

"Got a problem with that?" Artemis asked in defense tone.

"No, why do you take everything as an insult? Why do you have to challenge everyone?" Wally asked.

"Where I come from that's how you survive" Artemis said.

"Must have had the best childhood" Wally said as a joke, but Artemis became silence after that.

"Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Wally tried to apologize.

"It's nothing; just forget it" Artemis said looking away from him.

They soon got to Wally's house and he took the key from a jar that had a red and yellow lightning bolt sign.

"Want some snacks?" Wally headed straight to the kitchen.

"No thanks" Artemis said going to sit on the couch.

"You sure? Not even Oreos?" Wally came with a full box of Oreos shaking it as to change her mind.

"Maybe later" Artemis said then looked at the trophies and medals in the glass "What's this?"

"Every trophy me and Barry ever had" Wally answered, Artemis looked at the text on the bottom of each trophy.

"Best runner: Barry Allen 1980; 1981; 1982…" Artemis started reading then reached "Wally West 2007, 2008, 2009… Wow".

"Yeah, once I went so fast I caught my own pass" Wally said gloating.

"That's fast" Artemis said.

"Yeah, fastest kid alive, trust me I checked" Wally gloat again.

"Which might explain why you can't get a date" Artemis teased.

"Yeah… HEY" Wally said.

Then Iris came throw the door holding her groceries and Wally and Artemis went fast to help her.

"Hey kids" She said.

"Hey Aunt Iris" Wally said as they got her groceries to the kitchen.

"Hi I'm Iris, Wally's Aunt" She reached her hands for Artemis to take.

"Hi I'm Artemis, I'm working with Wally on a school project" Artemis said as she took her hand and shook.

"Well Artemis, I was just about to cock lunch, how does homemade Taco sound like?" Iris said.

"No thanks, I'm not really…" Artemis started but was cut off.

"Nonsense, you two just start doing your work and lunch will be ready in about an hour and a half when Barry gets back" Iris said then went to work, after they have finished a small part of the job Barry got back and lunch was ready.

"Honey I'm home" Barry said as he entered the house.

"Hey Barry you are just in time for lunch" Iris said.

"Lucky me then" Barry said then sat down at the table then Wally and Artemis came.

"Hey kid, how was school?" Barry said to Wally then gave him a noogie.

"Stop it… Uncle Barry… quit it" Wally said annoyed and trying to get away from his grip, looking really embarrassed in front of Artemis.

"Sorry kid, so how's the project going?" Barry asked.

"Great, except that someone keeps fighting over everything" Artemis said.

"You are just being stubborn" Wally said to Artemis.

"Seriously, you couldn't give me any other partner?" Artemis asked Barry.

"And you think I want to be your partner?" Wally asked Artemis.

"Well too bad, you two are stuck together so whatever problems you two have, fix it" Barry said to the two and they were then quiet.

"Good" Barry said smiling.

* * *

><p>"Well, I have to get home" Artemis said after she closed her book then looked at the clock and it read 6:30 PM.<p>

"Oh yeah, guess I'll see ya tomorrow" Wally said leading her to the door.

"Yeah, see ya" She said then got out.

"Do you need a ride?" Wally asked.

"No need, I'll walk" She said then left, _that was weird; we actually got along for once_ they both thought.

"Oh you got a crush, kid that's cute" Barry surprised Wally.

"No, no way in hell" Wally said.

"Oooh that's the same thing you said about me" Iris said to Barry.

"Eeeww" Wally said in disgust then left to his room, he laid down on his bed then checked his phone, there was an unread message from Dick.

_D- How's the study date going?_

_W- She just left, what up dude?_

_D- NM just watching a movie_

_W- Cool, I'm so bored_

_R- Wha doing?_

_D- Hey Roy_

_W- Guys I'm soooo bored_

_R- Same_

_D- What should we do?_

_R- You know, I have an idea_

_W- Tell me_

_R- Meet me in the school in ten, don't tell Bally & Bruce_

_D- Why?_

_R- You'll see_

* * *

><p>"You clean that up, you check school security cameras and you go tell every teacher that we have a meeting" Bruce yelled at a couple of teachers to clean the painted wall, the front wall of the school was <em>painted<em>; it showed Eminem raising his middle fingers in the front and a Text that said "Fuck School, Sponsored by Eminem".

A couple of kids came in the school then looked at the wall and started laughing and talking then Bruce yelled at them "What are you still doing here? Class, NOW".

They left horrified from him and after no one was in sight Bruce sighed "I HATE teenagers".

* * *

><p>"What did I tell ya?" Roy said laughing to Dick and Wally.<p>

"You were right Roy, Bruce's face was priceless" Dick said laughing.

"We are _SOOOO_ dead if he finds out" Wally said laughing.

"_SOOOO _worth it" Roy said laughing.

"I know" Wally said laughing, then Babs saw them and came closer with Megan.

"What's so funny?" Babs asked.

"The wall outside, didn't you see it?" Wally said.

"Yeah but there is something that's making you laugh like that, how did you do it?" Babs asked with a smirk and the three boys sighed.

"Is it that obvious that we did it?" Dick asked.

"Just for me" Babs said then added "And Bruce".

"That is if we get caught" Dick said.

"Roy Harper, Wally West and Dick Grayson to the principal's office" Bruce's voice came from the microphones.

"And you got caught" Babs said to them then smirked and said "Good luck, you'll need it" then left off with Megan.

"If I get stuck with cleaning the cars inside out again..." Dick started.

"Dick Grayson, Wally West and Roy Harper to my office, NOW" Bruce's voice came again.

"Let's just go" Roy said.

* * *

><p>"Of all the childish, inappropriate, idiotic things you did, this is definitely going on number one" Bruce yelled walking back and forth at the three boys sitting in his office with Barry and Oliver standing next to him.<p>

"Look Bruce, it's just a little harmless prank..." Dick started.

"Harmless? I would say otherwise, you started this, how long will it take till another student starts doing things like this? Have you ever thought about it like that? Of course NOT" Bruce yelled again.

"We are sorry Bruce..." Wally started.

"You should be" Barry told them.

"We won't do it again" Dick said.

"You better not, ow let's talk punishment" Bruce said.

"What?" The three boys screamed in unison.

"Of course, what did you think you'll just run away from that?" Oliver said after he finished the staring contest with Roy.

"Fine, what is it?" Wally asked.

"4 hours of detention daily for two months" Bruce said.

"WHAT?" The three boys screamed.

"You heard me" Bruce said then added "And that's not all".

"That's for school detention but now to the parental detention, Dick you will clean the Mansion and the cars inside out, no electronics and you are grounded for a month" Bruce said.

"I think we can give them their punishment at home" Barry said.

"Now GET TO CLASS" Bruce said then the three boys left.

* * *

><p>"So how was your talk with Bruce?" Babs asked Dick as he sat down next to her in class.<p>

"Oh it went great, I have two months of detention and I'm probably grounded for life time" Dick said.

"But he _IS _still leaving for the weekend, right?" Babs asked.

"Yeah, operation Party Without Bruce Knowing is still running" Dick said.

"Good, 'cause my annoying cousin is coming to visit and I told my dad I was coming to study for a project and I won't change that" Babs said.

"Gordon, Grayson is my teaching disrupting your talk?" The teacher directed that to Dick and Babs.

"Sorry Miss Prince" They both apologise in unison.

"Good, now pay attention or you two will go visit the principal" Miss Prince or rather Diana said to them.

* * *

><p>"Hey Babs, wait up" Dick said as he ran after Babs.<p>

"Hey Dick" Babs stopped and waited for him and they walked together "What up?"

"Nothing much, I was going to ask you if you can come before the rest to help me set everything up, you know since Alfred is away and all" Dick said.

"Sure, what time should I come?" Babs asked.

"About one" Dick said.

"Well I gotta get home, see ya later" Babs said then left waving goodbye, and Dick waved for her then left.

* * *

><p><em>Ring ring… <em>No answer, Babs has been for like five minutes ringing at Dick's door but no one answered, and she was sick of waiting, she took the key from under the welcome mat and opened the door and was shocked to see...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Review your thoughts and... You know what to do, so just do it.**


	6. Party Part 1: Guests

Loud music were all over the house, it was The Thong Song by Sisqo and Dick was the bigger surprise, he was wearing a white sleeveless jacket like in the video; with no shirt under it so that it showed his six-pack abs and a white underwear, he was dancing like crazy and singing with a broom and he hadn't noticed Babs yet.

He just did a back flip and hit the floor gracefully landing on one hand then saw Babs… well the bottom side of her and once he looked up to see her trying to hold back the laughter, he felt down on the floor, making her loose her balance from laughter.

"Babs… I was just…" Dick tried to talk but she wasn't listening, she was still laughing hard, he picked the broom and the remote and shut the music down.

"So HAHAHA… funny HAHAHA… can't HAHAHA… breathe HAHAHA…" Babs managed to get those words in between laughter.

"Ok, ok I get it" Dick said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright, alright, I think I'm good now" Babs said getting back at her feet.

"So… I guess I should go put some clothes on" Dick said but it sounded more like a question.

"I would prefer NOT but you know it's your choice" Babs teased and Dick got redder if that was even possible.

"I'll wait in the kitchen" Babs said smirking then left to the kitchen, and Dick got upstairs to change.

"Such a dick" Babs rolled her eyes as he left.

"I heard that" Dick yelled from upstairs to Babs.

Dick got down wearing a gray sleeveless shirt and black sweatpants and he found that Babs got cookie supplies ready all over the kitchen table.

"What's all this for?" Dick asked.

"Chocolate chip cookies" Babs answered still looking around.

"I know but why all this? Alfred doesn't use this much" Dick said.

"You know that you invited Wally, right?" Babs asked then chuckled with Dick.

"You know I was hoping for chocolate cake with that Cocoa syrup and whipped cream" Dick said.

"We'll make that too" Babs said.

"I was just joking" Dick said fast.

"I know, but I wanted Chocolate cake too so I'm using you for an excuse" Babs said and Dick chuckled then stepped closer to help her.

Babs started making the dough for the chocolate cake while Dick took the cookie making.

"So, since when do you have a six-pack?" Babs asked teasing flirty, and Dick chuckled.

"Oh, this?" Dick asked as he raised his shirt to reveal his abs.

"Are you trying to show off or to empress me?" Babs asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Maybe flirting" Dick said.

Babs rolled her eyes then waved the spoon in his face that made chocolate splatter all over his face and Babs laughed at this.

"Oh really?" Dick said then picked his spoon and splattered some of the dough all over Babs face, then before they could blink they were in a full out food fight, after some time they realized they needed to stop and called a truce.

It didn't take much time before they were teasing each other again as Babs reached for the bowl next to Dick and he pushed her lightly by the hips and she returned the favor.

They finally finished the cake and cookies and put them in the oven and went to the living room.

"So what do you have on your playlist? You know besides booty songs" Babs teased.

"Seriously it was just a song" Dick said in defense.

"And I'll tease ya about it for the next six months" Babs teased again, she grabbed his iPod and checked his playlist ignoring the "No, wait" and him trying to grab it.

"Let it Go? I'll Make a Man Out of You? Are you sure this is the iPod you were using when I came in?" Babs teased.

"Shut up" Dick said then took his iPod, and Babs just laughed.

"Alright, I already have much planned out, games; movies and snacks" Babs said then got out her bag that she left on the floor when she came in.

"Is that a schedule?" Dick asked as Babs got out a paper from her bag.

"Yes, it is, and we will stick to it" Babs said, then left the room and coming back a couple times decorating and setting everything up, then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, what's shakin' peeps?" Wally said as he burst throw the door with the rest.

"Peeps? Really? What, didn't you have your pancakes today?" Artemis teased.

"No… I mean yes… just shut up" Wally yelled.

"I'll shut _you _up" Artemis yelled back.

"Really, guys? Why do you have to fight all the time?" Megan said.

"He started it" Artemis said in defense.

"Me? You started that" Wally said.

"Yeah, you did" Roy yelled at Artemis.

"I was just teasing, you started yelling, and you stay out of this" Artemis said.

"That's enough you three" Babs got the attention to her "You three will hang out together and have a great time with no fighting, understood?" and they nodded.

"Well come in" Dick said letting them in the living room, then there was a ring.

"Oooh, Cookies and cake are ready" Babs said then went to the oven.

"Cookies?" Wally asked in joy.

"Typical Wally" Artemis said teasing.

"HAHAHA you're hilarious" Wally said sarcastic.

"Trust me, I know" Artemis said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review your thoughts about this chapter, and I'm doing next a Karaoke Chapter and a Truth or Dare so if you want some one to do something or sing some song just review what it is.****  
><strong>


	7. Party Part 2: Karaoke 1

"Alright, so who is up for Karaoke?" Babs asked already set the Karaoke machine up.

"Ok, who is first?" Roy asked.

"Oooh, I brought a bottle for that" Dick said as he came in the room with an empty bottle in hand, they sat in a real huge circle around the Karaoke machine so that who becomes 'it' will be singing in the middle of the circle.

"Yay, I'm first" Megan said as soon as the bottle landed on her and jumped to the Karaoke machine.

"So beautiful, what will you sing?" Wally asked playfully, Connor moved forward at that to hit him but luckily Babs stopped him and whispered "Leave him, it's not worth that".

Megan started to sing as the music came up:

_Megan- _Katrina and the Waves: Walking on Sunshine

_I used to think maybe you loved me__  
><em>_Now, baby, I'm sure__  
><em>_And I just can't wait 'til the day__  
><em>_When you knock on my door__  
><em>_Now every time I go to the mailbox__  
><em>_Gotta hold myself down (every time I go, gotta hold myself down)__  
><em>_'Cause I just can't wait 'til you write me__  
><em>_You're coming around__I'm walking on sunshine, woh, oh__  
><em>_I'm walking on sunshine, woh, oh__  
><em>_I'm walking on sunshine, woh, oh__  
><em>_And time to feel good__  
><em>_Hey, alright now__  
><em>_And time to feel good__  
><em>_(Walking on sunshine)__I used to think maybe you loved me__  
><em>_Now I know that it's true__  
><em>_But I just can't spend my whole life__  
><em>_Just a waiting for you__  
><em>_I don't want you back for the weekend__  
><em>_No back for a day (want you back for the weekend, back for just)__  
><em>_'Cause baby I just want you back__  
><em>_And I want you to stay (and I want you to stay)__I'm walking on sunshine, woh, oh__  
><em>_I'm walking on sunshine, woh, oh__  
><em>_I'm walking on sunshine, woh, oh__  
><em>_And don't it feel good!__  
><em>_Hey, alright now__  
><em>_And time to feel good!__  
><em>_Wooo,__  
><em>_And time to feel good!__  
><em>_(And time to feel good!)__I'm walking on sunshine__  
><em>_I'm walking on sunshine __  
><em>_(do wop, do wop, do wop, do wop) __  
><em>_I'm walking on sunshine__I feel alive, I feel the love (do wop, do wop, do wop, do wop)__  
><em>_I feel alive, I feel the love__I'm walking on sunshine, wooooh__  
><em>_I'm walking on sunshine, woooh__  
><em>_I'm walking on sunshine, wooh wooh__And time to feel good!(hey)__  
><em>_Wooo__  
><em>_And time to feel good!__  
><em>_And time to feel good!__  
><em>_And time to feel good!__I'm walking on sunshine (do wop, do wop, do wop, do wop)__  
><em>_I'm walking on sunshine (walking on sunshine)__  
><em>_I'm walking on sunshine (do wop, do wop, do wop, do wop)__  
><em>_I'm walking on sunshine (walking on sunshine)__  
><em>_I'm walking on sunshine (yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah)__  
><em>_(do wop, do wop, do wop, do wop)__  
><em>_I'm walking on sunshine (yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah)__  
><em>_I'm walking on sunshine (do wop, do wop, do wop, do wop)__  
><em>_I'm walking on sunshine (do wop, do wop, do wop, do wop)__(do wop, do wop, do wop, do wop)__  
><em>_(do wop, do wop, do wop, do wop)_

"That was amazing, Megan" They clapped for her.

"Amazing, Beautiful" Wally flirted again.

"Unum… thanks, Wally" Megan said sitting down next to Connor.

"That was great, Megan" Connor said and it made her flush.

"Okay, who is next?" Wally asked as he spun the bottle and it landed on Artemis.

"No" Artemis said.

"What's the matter, Artemis? You scared?" Roy challenged.

"Give me the mike" Artemis accepted the challenge.

"So Artemis, you'll sing a girly song like Megan, right?" Roy asked.

"Please, I bet she doesn't even know a girly song" Wally said to Roy.

"Oooh, you want me to sing a girly song? Fine, Barb, do you wanna have the honor?" Artemis said and turned around to the smirking Babs and she nodded, so she went for the Karaoke machine with Babs smirking next to her.

"What are you going to sing?" Babs asked then Artemis whispered something in her ear, music played and she started singing.

_Artemis _and** Babs**-Becky G: Shower

(Artemis' lines are in Italic, Babs' lines are in Bold and when they are singing together it's Underline)

_I don't know, it's just something about ya__  
><em>_Got me feeling like I can't be without ya__  
><em>_Anytime someone mention your name__  
><em>_I be feeling as if I'm around ya_

**Ain't no words to describe you baby****  
><strong>**All I know is that you take me high****  
><strong>**Can you tell that you drive me crazy?****  
><strong>**Cause I can't get you out my mind****  
><strong>  
><em>Thinking of ya when I'm going to bed<em>_  
><em>_When I wake up think of you again__  
><em>_You are my homie, lover and friend__  
><em>_Exactly why__  
><em>  
><strong>You light me up inside<strong>**  
><strong>**Like the 4th of July****  
><strong>**Whenever you're around****  
><strong>**I always seem to smile****  
><strong>**And people ask me how****  
><strong>**Well you're the reason why****  
><strong>**I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower**

_Ladade ladada ladada  
><span>Singing in the shower  
><span>Ladade ladada ladada  
><span>Singing in the shower  
><span>_  
><em>All I want, all I need is your loving<br>Baby you make me hot like an oven  
>Since you came you know what I've discovered<br>Baby I don't need me another_

_**No, no all I know****(know)****  
><strong>**Only you got me feeling so****(so)****  
><strong>**And you know that I have to have ya****  
><strong>**And I don't plan to let you go****  
><strong>_  
><em>Thinking of ya when I'm going to bed<br>When I wake up think of you again  
>You are my homie, lover and friend<br>Exactly why  
><em>  
><em><strong>You light me up inside<strong>**  
><strong>**Like the 4th of July****  
><strong>**Whenever you're around****  
><strong>**I always seem to smile****  
><strong>**And people ask me how****  
><strong>**Well you're the reason why****  
><strong>**I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower****  
><strong>_  
><em>Ladade ladada ladada<span><br>Singing in the shower  
><span>Ladade ladada ladada  
><span>Singing in the shower  
><span>_

_They ain't no guarantee__  
><em>_But I'll take a chance on we__  
><em>_Baby let's take our time__  
><em>_(Singing in the shower)_

**And when the times get rough****  
><strong>**There ain't no giving up****  
><strong>**Cause it just feels so right****  
><strong>_**(Singing in the shower)**_**  
><strong>  
><em>Don't care what others say<em>_  
><em>_If I got you I'm straight__  
><em>_You bring my heart to life yeah__  
><em>  
><strong>You light me up inside<strong>**  
><strong>**Like the 4th of July****  
><strong>**Whenever you're around****  
><strong>**I always seem to smile****  
><strong>**And people ask me how****  
><strong>**Well you're the reason why****  
><strong>**I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower****  
><strong>  
><span>Ladade ladada ladada<em>(hey)<em>  
>Singing in the shower<br>Ladade ladada ladada  
>You got me singing in the shower<br>Ladade ladada ladada  
>Singing in the shower<br>Ladade ladada ladada

Cheers were all over the house, they were amazing, except for Roy, Wally and Dick who were staring, mouth dropped at the two of them (Well Dick and Wally took most of the staring while Roy took the glaring).

"Careful you two, if you keep your faces like that it will stay like that" Artemis said to Roy and Wally.

"I'm guessing your Mom told you that and you didn't listen" Wally said, and Artemis just ignored him as she was looking at Dick who was still staring at Babs who was sitting next to him now.

"And _**I'm**_ guessing Dick likes what he sees, man you are drooling" Roy said teasing making everyone notice Dick, and Dick flushed deep red as the others burst out laughing.

"I wasn't staring _**or**_ drooling" Dick defended.

"Tell that to your mouth, dude" Wally said laughing, Dick checked his mouth _he wasn't, was he? _He thought, _Oh no_ there _**was**_ drool.

"Just spin the bottle" Dick said then spun it, and it landed on Connor.

"Alright, let's get this over with" Connor said then got to the Karaoke machine.

_Connor _– Skillet: Monster

_The secret side of me__  
><em>_I never let you see__  
><em>_I keep it caged, but I can't control it__  
><em>_So stay away from me__  
><em>_The beast is ugly__  
><em>_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it__It's scratchin' on the walls__  
><em>_(In the closet, in the halls)__  
><em>_It comes awake and I can't control it__  
><em>_Hidin' under the bed__  
><em>_In my body, in my head__  
><em>_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?__  
><em>_Make it end__I feel it deep within__  
><em>_It's just beneath the skin__  
><em>_I must confess that I feel like a monster__  
><em>_I hate what I've become__  
><em>_The nightmare's just begun__  
><em>_I must confess that I feel like a monster__  
><em>_I... I... feel like a monster__  
><em>_I... I... feel like a monster__My secret side I keep__  
><em>_Hid under lock and key__  
><em>_I keep it caged, but I can't control it__  
><em>_'Cause if I let him out__  
><em>_(He'll tear me up, break me down)__  
><em>_Why won't somebody come and save me from this__  
><em>_Make it end__I feel it deep within__  
><em>_It's just beneath the skin__  
><em>_I must confess that I feel like a monster__  
><em>_I hate what I've become__  
><em>_The nightmare's just begun__  
><em>_I must confess that I feel like a monster__  
><em>_I feel it deep within__  
><em>_It's just beneath the skin__  
><em>_I must confess that I feel like a monster__  
><em>_I... I... feel like a monster__  
><em>_I... I... feel like a monster__It's hidin' in the dark__  
><em>_Its teeth are razor sharp__  
><em>_There's no escape for me__  
><em>_It wants my soul, it wants my heart__  
><em>_No one can hear me scream__  
><em>_Maybe it's just a dream__  
><em>_Maybe it's inside of me__  
><em>_(Stop this monster)__I feel it deep within__  
><em>_It's just beneath the skin__  
><em>_I must confess that I__  
><em>_Feel like a monster__  
><em>_I hate what I've become__  
><em>_The nightmare's just begun__  
><em>_I must confess that I feel like a monster__  
><em>_I feel it deep within__  
><em>_It's just beneath the skin__  
><em>_I must confess that I feel like a monster__  
><em>_I'm gonna lose control__  
><em>_It's something radical0__  
><em>_I must confess that I feel like a monster__I... I... feel like a monster__  
><em>_I... I... feel like a monster__  
><em>_I... I... feel like a monster__  
><em>_I... I... feel like a monster_

"Wow" Was all they could say then they were clapping especially Megan, _Note to self: Never piss this kid off_ thought Babs to herself.

"Next" Connor said then spun the bottle and it landed on Roy, Roy got up to the Karaoke machine and music started.

"Yeah, I love this" Wally said.

_Roy _– Eminem: Session One

_Ladies and gentlemen make some noise.__  
><em>_Aww shit, yeah.__  
><em>_Y'all ready to get this shit started or what?__  
><em>_Aiight, well I brought some friends with me too._

(*Throws other mike to **Wally**)

_Now I ain't back just for the sake of saying I'm back__  
><em>_I could relax, but I'd rather stack ammo on tracks__  
><em>_Couple Xanax, light a couple wax candles then black-out and__  
><em>_Relapse 'til I yack Jack Daniels and 'gnac (Woo!)__  
><em>_Burp bubbles, attitudes immature and double shot of Bacardi, party vision is blurrin'__  
><em>_Woah-oh! I can't see shit; my words get to slurrin'__  
><em>_Uh oh! You can call me R. Kelly, now urine/you're in__  
><em>_Trouble!__What's accurin' before, after, and durin' the show__  
><em>_There's no bearin' on the bad news I'm bearin', whoa__  
><em>_What is it wordplay? No, I'm pushin' you out the do'__  
><em>_So suck my dick on the couch if you wanna cushion the blow__  
><em>_Now stomp your fuckin' feet 'til you get to squishin' a ho__  
><em>_Its pandemo-nium standin' O when you see him (Oh!)__  
><em>_Damn, baby you look good, you givin' me wood__  
><em>_You should, pull over like a sweatshirt with a hood__Let's network, get our poly on, you and me both break bread__  
><em>_While I'm coppin' over this game to pinch a loaf__  
><em>_Now homie, who's your favorite pain in the ass__  
><em>_Who claims to be spittin' the same flames as me__  
><em>_I'm__Kanye__when he crashed__  
><em>_In other words, I got the hood on smash like I stepped on the gas__  
><em>_Destroyed the front end, deployed the damn air bags on the dash__  
><em>_Went through 'em and laughed__  
><em>_Came back an hour after the accident and bit a God-damn Jawbreaker in half__So stop fakin' the funk and start shakin' ya ass__  
><em>_Slaughterhouse in the house with the Caucasian of rap__  
><em>_And Just Blaze on the track__  
><em>_What the fucks more amazin' then that, slut? Answer me that__  
><em>_Royce__where you at_

**I'm right here fire Marshall, verbal pair of pliers****  
><strong>**To pry apart you, lump on your head designed by a bar stool****  
><strong>**Designed by a cartoon, before I need to be hired****  
><strong>**Jimmy Io' fire Marshall****  
><strong>**The 9 tucked against the linin'****  
><strong>**I pull it out and flip your partner upside-down like ya'll are a couple 69in'****  
><strong>**It's like Rick James is shooting up your house, nigga****  
><strong>**[rapid gunfire] "FUCK YO' COUCH NIGGA!"****You screaming 'fuck the world' with your middle finger up****  
><strong>**While I'm over here shoving my dick in a hole in the mud****  
><strong>**My bitch, know I'm perfectly fit for murder****  
><strong>**Because I murdered her, so you can call me Nickel the OJ, the Glove****  
><strong>**I got a Posse of Insane Clowns, blow your brains on your opposite ear****  
><strong>**Then ask you how your brain sounds****  
><strong>**Bad, evil, we go Alfred E. Newman, mad cerebral, you on your last burrito****(What that mean Nickel?) It's a wrap if you eating****  
><strong>**Get a beat then terrorize that bitch like I'm Middle Eastern****  
><strong>**Slaughterhouse on fire, nobody touching that****  
><strong>**Good day and good night, Ortiz, yo where the fuck you at**

_I'm right here; my Nike Airs buzz light years ahead of my mick peers__  
><em>_Quite scary to look at, a nightmare, where my book at I write fear__  
><em>_In the heart of you tight squares, I harbor the art of "You Nice" wear__  
><em>_It's type weird cuz that made me hotter than my dear__  
><em>_Uncle Al's breath after polishin' off his ninth beer...__  
><em>_Homie chill, listen, I swear, I'm God, I give tracks a holy feel/Holyfield__  
><em>_And they bite ears...__I'm right here, why wouldn't I be? Just waiting to be hooked to IV's__  
><em>_It's Mumm-Ra's well when you look at my pee__  
><em>_And this joint? (No exception) So just point (A direction)__  
><em>_And record the pig's oink (When I rip his intestines)__  
><em>_This isn't just an infection; this won't go away with penicillin injections__  
><em>_Millions of questions arose after they did an inspection__  
><em>_What I exhibit, seems to be non-contagious yet anybody can get it__Aww, shit it I did it again when I lit up this pen, I emitted this phlegm__  
><em>_This time it's alongside it Em-in-em__  
><em>_So tell a friend to tell a friend, bite a disgusting hook__  
><em>_Jump in shark water and swim, yo where the fuck is__Crook_

**I'm right here letting the shotty pop, quick as a karate chop****  
><strong>**Get your body shot, get your top chopped like a lollipop****  
><strong>**Colored Maserati drop, in a body shop****  
><strong>**Get your mommy knocked, and your Uncle Tommy molliwopped (Geah!)****  
><strong>**I take your life to the 9th innin'****  
><strong>**A knife in a gunfight... I love it, me and my knife winnin'****  
><strong>**I laugh when you fall, the shit'll be funny****  
><strong>**I buy my bitch a new ass and watch her sit on my money****Man, all the bitches holla****  
><strong>**They wanna drop my britches than jaw my dick to swallow****  
><strong>**Leave drawers in this Impala, I ball like Iguodala****  
><strong>**I bear more arms than 6 koalas (uh) As soon as I draw get sent to Allah****  
><strong>**Bi-linguist don, I kill with the tongue, I'm Attila the Hun, I'm Genghis Khan, I'm a genius spawn****  
><strong>**I pillage your village for fun, an egregious con****  
><strong>**A syllable gun, real as they come, Long Beach Saddam (Blaow!)****  
><strong>**Slaughterhouse equals swine flu, a sound flyin', we do what you try to do without trying ****  
><strong>**(Slaughterhouse!) Cuz to us it's so easy, where's... "Jump-off" Joe Beezy**

They clapped for them even Artemis, with an Eminem song on the line how could she just NOT listen to the song and be happy to hear even if two jerks were singing.

"Thank you, thank you, I know" Wally bowed down to the crowd.

"Keep your ego down" Artemis said then spun the bottle and it landed on Dick, he got to the Karaoke machine and put the song on.

"Oooh yeah" Roy and Wally said as they heard the music play.

_Dick_ – Eminem: Crazy in Love

_I tell myself that I was doin' all right__  
><em>_There's nothin' left to do tonight__  
><em>_But go crazy on you__  
><em>_Crazy on you__  
><em>_Let me go crazy, crazy on you, ohhh__Can't you see what you do to me baby__  
><em>_You make me crazy, you make me act like a maniac__  
><em>_I'm like a lunatic, you make me sick__  
><em>_You're truly the only one who can do this to me__  
><em>_You just make me get so crazy__I go schizo, I get so insane I just go schizophrenic__  
><em>_One minute I wanna slit your throat the next I wanna sex__  
><em>_You make me crazy__  
><em>_The way we act like two maniacs in the sack__  
><em>_We fuck like two jack rabbits and maybe that's a bad habit__'Cause the next day we right back at it__  
><em>_In the same exact pattern__  
><em>_What the fuck is the matter with us__  
><em>_We can't figure out if it's lust__  
><em>_Or if it's love which that is attractin us to each other__  
><em>_They say that every man grows up to marry his own mother__Which would explain why you're such a motherfuckin bitch__  
><em>_But I stay and still stick it out with you__  
><em>_Even though I just hit you today__But you deserved it__  
><em>_You hit me first and provoked me to choke you__  
><em>_Just cause I came home late last night__  
><em>_Crawled in bed and I woke you__  
><em>_But if there's one thing about you that I admire__  
><em>_It's baby, because you stay with me__  
><em>_Maybe cause you're as crazy as I am__  
><em>_'Cause when I look at you__  
><em>_I can see an angel in your eyes but if I look deeper inside__  
><em>_I see a freakish little side__  
><em>_Like a devil in disguise__  
><em>_You're always full of surprises__  
><em>_Always pullin devices out your personal vibrators and dildos__  
><em>_You've fucked yourself so much you barely feel those anymore__  
><em>_You're only 24 but you're plenty more mature__  
><em>_Then those other little ho's who just act like little girls__  
><em>_Like they're in middle school still you're crazy, sexy, cool__  
><em>_Chillin' you play your position you never step out of line__  
><em>_Even though I stay in your buisness__  
><em>_You've always kept out of mine__  
><em>_I wonder what's on your mind__  
><em>_Sometimes they say love is blind__  
><em>_Maybe that's why the first time I dotted your eye__  
><em>_You ain't see the sign__  
><em>_Or maybe you did maybe you like me in charge__  
><em>_Baby cause we're crazy in love...__I go crazy on you__  
><em>_Crazy on you__  
><em>_Let me go crazy, crazy on you, ohhh__You are the ink to my paper__  
><em>_What my pen is to my my pad__  
><em>_The moral, the very fiber__  
><em>_The whole substance to my rap__  
><em>_You are my reason for being, the meaning of my existance__  
><em>_If it wasn't for you I would never be able to spit this__  
><em>_As intense as I do, and the irony__  
><em>_Is you rely on me as much__  
><em>_As I rely on you to inspire me like you do__  
><em>_You provide me the lighter fluid to fuel in my fire__  
><em>_You're my entire supply of gas, the match and igniter__The only way that I'm able to stay so stable__  
><em>_Is you're the legs to my table,__  
><em>_If you were to break I'd fall on my face__  
><em>_But I'm always gonna make you feel__  
><em>_I don't need you as much as I really need you__  
><em>_So you don't use it to your advantage__But you're essential to me__  
><em>_You're the air I breathe__  
><em>_I believe if you ever leave me__  
><em>_I'd probaly have no reason to be__  
><em>_You are the Kim to my Marshall__  
><em>_You're the Slim to my Shady__  
><em>_The Dre to my Eminem__  
><em>_The Alaina to my Hailie__You are the word that I'm lookin for__  
><em>_When I'm tryin to describe how I feel inside__  
><em>_And the right one just won't come to my mind__  
><em>_You're like the pillow that props me up__  
><em>_The beam that supports me__  
><em>_The bitch who never took half__  
><em>_The wife who never divorced me__You're like the root to my evil__  
><em>_You let my devil come out me__  
><em>_You let me beat the shit out you before you beat the shit out me__  
><em>_And no matter how much too much is never enough__  
><em>_Baby cause we're crazy in love...__I go crazy on you__  
><em>_Crazy on you__  
><em>_Let me go crazy, crazy on you, ohhh_

They clapped crazy for him, especially Roy and Wally who just won't let him get away with singing a song like that and NOT tease him about his crush on Babs.

"So, why did you sing that song?" Roy asked teasing tone full on.

"Was it for someone in particular?" Wally teased pointing to, who else? Babs.

"NO" Dick and Babs screamed together.

"Still in denial" Wally sighed lowering and shaking his head in disappointed look.

"Are ya 'Crazy in Love' with someone, Dickie-Bird?" Roy asked Dick with teasing tone never leaving his face.

"What? Me?" Dick tried to deny.

"You _STILL _didn't deny that you do" Wally pointed out teasing.

"I… I am… Just spin the damn bottle already" Dick said as he gave up and spun the bottle and it landed on Kaldur.

"I believe this is the time to say that I don't know any songs" Kaldur said.

"Don't you listen to music?" Wally asked.

"I listen to Beethoven and Mozart" Kaldur answered.

"Yo, I got a song for ya, just read the words off the big screen" Roy said with a smirk.

_Kaldur_ – The Little Mermaid: Under the Sea

_The seaweed is always greener_  
><em>In somebody else's lake<em>  
><em>You dream about going up 'dere,<em>  
><em>But 'dat is a big mistake<em>  
><em>Just look at 'de world around you<em>  
><em>Right here on the ocean floor<em>  
><em>Such wonderful things surround you<em>  
><em>What more is you lookin' for?<em>

_Under the sea_  
><em>Under the sea<em>  
><em>Darling it's better<em>  
><em>Down where it's wetter,<em>  
><em>Take it from me!<em>

_Up on the shore they work all day,_  
><em>Out in the sun they slave away<em>  
><em>While we devotin'<em>  
><em>Full-time to floatin,'<em>  
><em>Under the sea!<em>

_Down here all the fish is happy_  
><em>As off through the waves they roll<em>  
><em>The fish on the land ain't happy<em>  
><em>They sad 'cause they in their bowl<em>

_But fish in the bowl is lucky_  
><em>They in for a worser fate<em>  
><em>One day when the boss get hungry...<em>  
><em>Guess who's gon' be on the plate?<em>

_Uh-oh!_  
><em>Under the sea<em>  
><em>Under the sea<em>  
><em>Nobody beat us<em>  
><em>Fry us and eat us<em>  
><em>In fricassee<em>

_We what 'de land folks loves to cook_  
><em>Under the sea we off the hook<em>  
><em>We got no troubles,<em>  
><em>Life is the bubbles!<em>

_Under the sea_  
><em>(Under the sea)<em>  
><em>Under the sea<em>  
><em>(Under the sea)<em>  
><em>Since life is sweet here,<em>  
><em>We got the beat here<em>  
><em>Naturally<em>  
><em>Naturally-y-y-y<em>

_Even the sturgeon an' the ray_  
><em>They get the urge 'n' start to play<em>  
><em>We got the spirit<em>  
><em>You got to hear it<em>  
><em>Under the sea!<em>

_The newt play the flute_  
><em>The carp play the harp<em>  
><em>The plaice play the bass<em>  
><em>And they soundin' sharp<em>  
><em>The bass play the brass<em>  
><em>The chub play the tub<em>  
><em>The fluke is the duke of soul<em> (Yeah)

_The ray he can play_  
><em>The lings on the strings<em>  
><em>The trout rockin' out<em>  
><em>The blackfish she sings<em>  
><em>The smelt and the sprat<em>  
><em>They know where it's at<em>  
><em>An' oh that blowfish blow!<em>

[Instrumental]

_Yeah!_  
><em>Under the sea<em>  
><em>(Under the sea)<em>  
><em>Under the sea<em>  
><em>(Under the sea)<em>  
><em>When the sardine<em>  
><em>Begin the beguine,<em>  
><em>It's music to me<em>  
><em>(Music is to me)<em>

_What do they got? A lot of sand_  
><em>We got a hot crustacean band<em>  
><em>Each little clam here<em>  
><em>Know how to jam here<em>  
><em>Under the sea!<em>

_Each little slug here_  
><em>Cuttin' a rug here<em>  
><em>Under the sea!<em>

_Each little snail here_  
><em>Know how to wail here<em>  
><em>That's why it's hotter<em>  
><em>Under the water!<em>  
><em>Ya we in luck here<em>  
><em>Down in the muck here<em>  
><em>Under the sea!<em>

"Wow" They clapped for him.

"I liked the song but I must ask why did you choose that one in particular?" Kaldur asked Roy.

"No reason, I just heard you go on a lot of swimming trips to seas and lakes and all that" Roy answered (_Oh you know why I choose this, right?_).

"Okay, spin the bottle already" Dick said and Kaldur spun the bottle and it landed on Wally, music played as he put the song and Roy and Dick burst out laughing and the others just had a WHAT-THE-TOTAL-W.T.F. look on their faces.

_Wally_ - SpongeBob SquarePants: F.U.N Song

_F is for Friends who do stuff together._  
><em>U is for You and me.<em>  
><em>N is for Anywhere and anytime at all.<em>

_Down here in the deep blue sea!_

_F is for Fire that burns down the whole town._  
><em>U is for URANIUM...BOMBS!<em>  
><em>N is for No survivors when you're-<em>

_Plankton! Those things aren't what fun is all about!_  
><em>Now, do it like this,<em>  
><em>F is for Friends who do stuff to-<em>

_Never! That's completely idiotic!_

_Here, Let me help you..._  
><em>F is for friends who do stuff together.<em>  
><em>U is for You and me, TRY IT!<em>

_N is for Anywhere and anytime at all._

_Down here in the deep blue sea!_

_Wait...I don't understand ...I feel all tingly inside..._  
><em>Should we stop?<em>  
><em>No! That's how you're supposed to feel!<em>  
><em>Well I like it! Lets do it again!<em>  
><em>Okay!<em>

_Spongebob & Plankton:_  
><em>F is for Frolic through all the flowers.<em>  
><em>U is for Ukulele.<em>  
><em>N is for Nose picking, chewing gum, and sand licking.<em>  
><em>Here with my best buddy.<em>

_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_  
><em>Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha<em>  
><em>Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha<em>

All the teenagers clapped crazy; still laughing even Artemis was holding her side to not fall on the floor but Roy, Dick and Wally were already sleep-laughing on the floor.

"Brilliant, brilliantly fantastic" Babs said in between laughter.

"You topped yourself" Artemis said laughing.

Wally bowed with pride "Thank you, thank you".

Laughter stopped after a couple moments then came back after two seconds then stopped.

"Alright, spin the bottle" Dick said and the bottle landed on Babs.

"What? NO I already sang with Artemis" Babs tried to protest.

"Doesn't matter" Roy said then pushed her with Dick to the Karaoke machine.

_Babs _- Ariana Grande: Too Close

_You know what I want_  
><em>I know what you don't<em>  
><em>I should be the one you love on<em>  
><em>Boy you got my mind<em>  
><em>Playing truth or dare<em>  
><em>It's daring me to kiss you right there<em>

_Though we've been friends so long_  
><em>And it seem so wrong<em>  
><em>And everyone can see you're perfect for me<em>  
><em>But I just can't let it show<em>

_I've thinking about you_  
><em>Boy it's killing me and I got to let you know<em>  
><em>Baby tell me<em>  
><em>Do you feel it like I do<em>  
><em>Cause we both know what could go<em>  
><em>Down if we get too close<em>

_Ahhhhh_  
><em>But if we get too close<em>  
><em>Ahhhhh<em>  
><em>Down if we get to close<em>

_Remember that girl that you used to date_  
><em>She's with my ex-boyfriend<em>  
><em>That's great<em>  
><em>So what would you do<em>  
><em>What would you say if I said I loved you that way<em>

_Though we've been friends so long_  
><em>That it seem so wrong<em>  
><em>And everyone can see you're perfect for me<em>  
><em>But I just can't let it show<em>

_I've thinking about you_  
><em>Boy it's killing me and I got to let you know<em>  
><em>Baby tell me<em>  
><em>Do you feel it like I do<em>  
><em>Cause we both know what could go<em>  
><em>Down if we get too close<em>

_Ahhhhh_  
><em>But if we get too close<em>  
><em>Ahhhhh<em>  
><em>Down if we get to close<em>

_But I just can't let it show_

_I've thinking about you_  
><em>Boy it's killing me and I got to let you know<em>  
><em>Baby tell me<em>  
><em>Do you feel like I do<em>  
><em>Cause we both know what could go<em>  
><em>Down if we get too close<em>

_Ahhhh_  
><em>But if we get to close<em>  
><em>Ahhhh<em>  
><em>Down if we get too close<em>  
><em>Ahhhh<em>  
><em>Ahhhh<em>  
><em>Ahhhh<em>  
><em>Ahhhh<em>

They clapped for her and of course Roy and Wally didn't miss the chance to tease so they switch to Teasing Mood.

"So, Barb, this song about someone?" Roy started the teasing.

"Someone we know?" Wally went on.

"Possibly in the room?" Roy teased.

"Possibly over there?" Wally teased and pointed with both hands with Roy pointing at Dick.

"Just stop that" Dick and Babs said.

"I don't think so" Roy said.

"Don't get _Too Close_ there you two" Wally teasingly warned as Babs sat down in her place next to Dick.

"Yeah 'cause we _**ALL** _know what could _Go down if you got too close_" Roy said and the teasing went on, and the others? Oh they were enjoting the show.

"Alright, stop that, and spin the bottle" Artemis said after she decided Babs was really desperate for help and now would be great time to save her, so she spun the bottle and it landed on Dick...


	8. Party Part 3: Karaoke 2

**Yeah, hi this is the new Karaoke chapter, I noticed a lot of writers here do a disclaimer, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs each song belongs to it's respectful writer and I don't own Young Justice, Batman or anything famous (or why else would I write fanfiction) and just to be clear I'm not doing this again.**

* * *

><p>"Nuts" Dick mumbled getting up, he didn't really know what to sing, but he picked a song off his playlist.<p>

_Dick_ – Neon Trees: Sleeping With a Friend

_All my friends, they're different people__  
><em>_Anxious like the ocean in a storm__  
><em>_When we go out, yeah, we're electric__  
><em>_Coursing through our bodies 'til we're one__And why mess up a good thing, baby?__  
><em>_It's a risk to even fall in love__  
><em>_So, when you give that look to me__  
><em>_I better look back carefully__  
><em>_'Cause this is trouble, yeah this is trouble__I said ooh, ooh__  
><em>_You got me in the mood, mood__  
><em>_I'm scared__  
><em>_But if my heart's gonna break before the night will end__  
><em>_I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger__  
><em>_Sleeping with a friend, sleeping with a friend__All my friends, stay up past midnight__  
><em>_Looking for the thing to fill the void__  
><em>_I don't go out much like I used to__  
><em>_Something 'bout the strangers and the noise__And why leave when I got you, baby?__  
><em>_It's a risk but babe, I need the thrill__  
><em>_I never said you'd be easy__  
><em>_But if it was all up to me__  
><em>_I'd be no trouble, hey, we're in trouble__I said ooh, ooh__  
><em>_You got me in the mood, mood__  
><em>_I'm scared__  
><em>_But if my heart's gonna break before the night will end__  
><em>_I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger__  
><em>_Sleeping with a friend, sleeping with a friend__We are both young, hot-blooded people__  
><em>_We don't wanna die alone__  
><em>_Two become one, it could be lethal__  
><em>_Sleeping with a friend__All my friends__  
><em>_All my friends__  
><em>_All my friends__  
><em>_All my friends__I said ooh, ooh__  
><em>_You got me in the mood, mood__  
><em>_I'm scared__  
><em>_But if my heart's gonna break before the night will end__  
><em>_I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger__  
><em>_Sleeping with a friend__(All my friends) Sleeping with a friend__  
><em>_(All my friends)__  
><em>_If my heart's gonna break before the night will end__  
><em>_I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger__  
><em>_Sleeping with a friend_

They clapped for him and of course the two red headed demon creatures evilly smirked already forming a plan to tease him, and the devil is probably trying to calm them down.

"Oooh how cute" Roy said in a teasing tone "you hear that Barb? You _so _got him in the mood".

"_He said ooh, ooh_" Wally sang getting a real killing look from Dick and Babs.

"Stop that" Dick and Babs yelled at them in unison.

"Oooh how cute they always speak in unison" Wally teased.

"For the last time WE ARE NOT IN LOVE" Babs yelled and Dick nodded his head in agreement.

"Denial is the first sign of true love" Artemis said as she entered the teasing game.

"Artemis, not you too" Babs said.

"You can't deny the undeniable" She said.

"Hey, don't blame us, you are the one who sang that song" Wally said.

"I wonder why did I do that" Dick said like he was telling that to himself.

"At times like these I feel like singing 'Kiss the Girl' " Roy said and it didn't take much time till the music started as Artemis did that.

_Roy_, **Wally**& Artemis – The Little Mermaid: Kiss the Girl

_Percussion_  
><strong>Strings<strong>  
><span>Winds<span>  
><em><span><strong>Words<strong>_

_There you see her__  
><em>_Sitting there across the way__  
><em>**She don't got a lot to say****  
><strong>**But there's something about her****  
><strong>And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<span>  
><span>_**You wanna**__**  
><strong>__**Kiss the girl**__**  
><strong>_  
><em>Yes, you want her<em>_  
><em>_Look at her you know you do_  
><strong>Possible she wants you too<strong>**  
><strong>**There is one way to ask her****  
><strong>It don't take a word  
>Not a single word<span>  
><em>Go on and<em>_  
><em>_Kiss the girl (Sing wit' me now)__  
><em>  
><span><em><strong>Sha la la la la la<strong>__**  
><strong>__**My oh my**__**  
><strong>__**Look like the boy too shy**__**  
><strong>__**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**__**  
><strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Sha la la la la la<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Ain't that sad**__**  
><strong>__**Ain't it a shame, too bad**__**  
><strong>__**You gonna miss the girl**__**  
><strong>_  
><strong>Now's your moment (Ya ya ya)<strong>**  
><strong>**Floating in a blue lagoon (Ya ya ya)****  
><strong>Boy, you better do it soon  
>No time will be better (Ya ya ya ya ya ya)<br>_She don't say a word__  
><em>_And she won't say a word until you_  
><span><em><strong>Kiss the girl<strong>__**  
><strong>_  
><span><em>Sha la la la la la<em>_  
><em>_Don't be scared__  
><em>_You've got the mood prepared__  
><em>_Go on and kiss the girl__  
><em>  
><strong>Sha la la la la la<strong>**  
><strong>**Don't stop now****  
><strong>**Don't try to hide it how****  
><strong>**You wanna kiss the girl****  
><strong>  
><span>Sha la la la la la<br>Float along  
>And listen to the song<br>The song say kiss the girl  
><span>  
><strong>Sha la la la la<strong>**  
><strong>**The music play**_**  
><strong>_Do what the music says  
>You gotta kiss the girl<span>

_**You gotta kiss the girl**__**  
><strong>__**You wanna kiss the girl**__**  
><strong>__**You gotta kiss the girl**__**  
><strong>__**Go on and kiss the girl**_

"Okay, yeah, yeah, yeah, you did what you wanted now let's move on" Babs said.

"Geez, someone is a little cranky" Wally said and Babs glared.

"Oh no, you awoken the inner beast" Roy teased.

"Don't look directly into the eyes, if there is something I learned is that looks _CAN_ kill" Artemis teased whispered to Wally.

"Okay, something is off here" Dick said.

"You three on the same page and _WE _are the ones on the other side of the argument" Babs said what Dick was thinking.

"Oh, look at that they are finishing each other already" Roy teased.

"You two are such a cute couple" Artemis said.

"WE'RE NOT" They yelled in unison.

"Whatever" The three mumbled together, then Roy spun the bottle, and it landed on Megan.

"Wooh, yes" Megan screamed as she got up and went for the Karaoke machine.

_Megan_ – Phineas & Ferb: City of Love

_So, Phineas what do you think in the City of Love?_

**I wish it was the city of Airplane Parts**

_Oh you're just too stressed!_

_You should take a moment to relax and enjoy it_

_We could share a crêpe sucrée_

_At this Parisian café_

**Huh. That awning could be used as a sail! Or, you know, a parachute, depending on how things go.**

_Take a break and smell these flowers_

_Underneath the Eiffel Tower_

**I wonder if they still have pieces of that hanging around? The rivets would come in handy.**

**Isabella:**_ Oh, Phineas..._

_Won't you share a crème brûlée with me?_

**Hey! Look at that nifty little blow torch!**

_How perfect could this be_

_In the City of Love?_

**In the City of Love**

_In the City of Love_

**In the City of Love**

_We could try some fancy cheese_

_Or peruse the galleries_

**I wonder if oil-based paint is combustible...as a rocket fuel.**

_Isn't this a perfect day?_

_How do I look in this beret?_

**Oh, that reminds me! We might need helmets.**

_Oh, how can he not feel the same way_

_When we're strolling down the Champs-Élysées_

_In the City of Love?_

**In the City of Love**

**In the City of Love**

_I wish that he would whisper "ma chérie, jet'aime"_

_But all he wants to do is try to fix that plane_

_In the City of Love_

_In the City of Love_

_In the City of Love _**(in the City of Love)**

_In the City of Love... _**(in the City of Love)**

They clapped for her _Wow, she is seriously in love with Connor_ Babs thought, she looked over at Dick and he had that look that told her he is thinking the same, the bottle spun and landed on Babs, she got up huffing to the Karaoke machine.

"Okay, I have absolutely no idea what should I sing" Babs confessed.

"Oh can I suggest you a song?" Megan said cheerfully.

"Sure" Babs said then Megan got up and whispered something in her ear and Babs nodded and said "Yeah I love that one".

_Babs_ – Rihanna: Who's that chick?

_Feel the adrenaline__  
><em>_Moving under my skin__  
><em>_It's and addiction__  
><em>_Such an eruption__Sound is my remedy__  
><em>_Feeding me energy__  
><em>_Music is all I need__Baby I just wanna dance__  
><em>_I don't really care__  
><em>_I just wanna dance__  
><em>_I don't really care __  
><em>_(You can feel it in the air, yeah)__She's been a crazy dita__  
><em>_Disco diva and you wonder__  
><em>_Who's that chick? Who's that chick?__  
><em>_Too cold for you to keep her__  
><em>_Too hot for you to leave her__  
><em>_Who's that chick? Who's that chick?__  
><em>_Who's that chick? Who's that chick?__  
><em>_Who's that chick? Who's that chick?__Back on the dancefloor__  
><em>_Bad enough to take me home__  
><em>_Bass kicking so hard__  
><em>_Blazing through my beating heart__French kissing on the floor__  
><em>_Heart is beating hardcore__  
><em>_Heard everybody is getting a little sexy off the crazy juice__  
><em>_This will end up on the news__Baby I just wanna dance__  
><em>_I don't really care__  
><em>_I just wanna dance__  
><em>_I don't really care__  
><em>_(You can feel it in the air, yeah)__She's been a crazy dita__  
><em>_Disco diva and you wonder__  
><em>_Who's that chick? Who's that chick?__  
><em>_Too cold for you to keep her__  
><em>_Too hot for you to leave her__  
><em>_Who's that chick? Who's that chick?__Ultrassexual__  
><em>_The night has got me love sprung__  
><em>_I won't stop until the sun is up, oh yeah__  
><em>_My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum__  
><em>_Oh oh oh ooh oh__Ultrassexual__  
><em>_The night has got me love sprung__  
><em>_I won't stop until the sun is up, oh yeah__  
><em>_My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum__  
><em>_Beating like a disco drum...__  
><em>_Beating like a disco drum...__  
><em>_Beating like a disco drum...__She's been a crazy dita__  
><em>_Disco diva and you wonder__  
><em>_who's that chick? Who's that chick?__  
><em>_Too cold for you to keep her__  
><em>_too hot for you to leave her__  
><em>_who's that chick? Who's that chick?__  
><em>_Who's that chick? Who's that chick?__  
><em>_Who's that chick? Who's that chick?_

"Who's that chick? Who's that chick?" Roy, Dick and Wally continued singing as the others clapped for her and then joined the clapping and Babs sat down and spun the bottle, and it landed on Dick again.

"Not again, this is a conspiracy" Dick shouted.

"Yeah okay" Wally said.

"Now get singing" Roy said and pushed him.

_Dick_ – Eminem: The Way I Am

_Dre__, just let it run.__  
><em>_Hey yo, turn the beat up a little bit__  
><em>_Hey yo, this song is for anyone, fuck it, just shut up and listen__  
><em>_Hey yo__I sit back with this pack of Zig Zags and this bag__  
><em>_Of this weed it gives me the shit needed to be__  
><em>_The most meanest MC on this... on this earth__  
><em>_And since birth I've been cursed with this curse to just curse__And just blurt this berserk and bizarre shit that works__  
><em>_And it sells and it helps in itself to relieve__  
><em>_All this tension dispensin' these sentences gettin' this stress__  
><em>_That's been eatin' me recently off of this chest__And I rest again peacefully__(peacefully)__  
><em>_But at least have the decency in you__  
><em>_To leave me alone, when you freaks see me out__  
><em>_In the streets when I'm eatin' or feedin' my daughter__To not come and speak to me__(speak to me)__  
><em>_I don't know you and no, I don't owe you a mo-therfuck-ing thing__  
><em>_I'm not Mr.__*NSYNC__, I'm not what your friends think__  
><em>_I'm not Mr. Friendly, I can be a prick__If you tempt me my tank is on empty__(is on empty)__  
><em>_No patience is in me and if you offend me__  
><em>_I'm liftin' you 10 feet__(10 feet)__in the air__  
><em>_I don't care who was there and who saw me destroy you__Go call you a lawyer, file you a lawsuit__  
><em>_I'll smile in the courtroom and buy you a wardrobe__  
><em>_I'm tired of arguin'__(of arguin')__  
><em>_I don't mean to be mean, but that's all I can be, it's just me__And I am, whatever you say I am__  
><em>_If I wasn't, then why would I say I am__  
><em>_In the paper, the news every day I am__  
><em>_Radio won't even play my jam__'Cause I am, whatever you say I am__  
><em>_If I wasn't, then why would I say I am__  
><em>_In the paper, the news every day I am__  
><em>_I don't know, it's just the way I am__Sometimes I just feel like my father, I hate to be bothered__  
><em>_With all of this nonsense, it's constant__  
><em>_And, "Oh, it's his lyrical content.__  
><em>_That song "__Guilty Conscience__" has gotten such rotten responses."__And all of this controversy circles me__  
><em>_And it seems like the media immediately__  
><em>_Points a finger at me__(finger at me)__  
><em>_So I point one back at 'em, but not the index or pinky__Or the ring or the thumb, it's the one you put up__  
><em>_When you don't give a fuck, when you won't just put up__  
><em>_With the bullshit they pull, 'cause they full of shit, too__  
><em>_When a dude's gettin' bullied and shoots up his school__And they blame it on__Marilyn__(on Marilyn)__and the heroin__  
><em>_Where were the parents at and look where it's at__  
><em>_Middle America, now it's a tragedy__  
><em>_Now it's so sad to see an upper class city__Havin' this happenin' (this happenin')__  
><em>_Then attack Eminem 'cause I rap this way__(rap this way)__  
><em>_But I'm glad 'cause they feed me the fuel that I need for the fire__  
><em>_To burn and it's burnin' and I have returned__And I am whatever you say I am__  
><em>_If I wasn't, then why would I say I am__  
><em>_In the paper, the news every day I am__  
><em>_Radio won't even play my jam__'Cause I am whatever you say I am__  
><em>_If I wasn't, then why would I say I am__  
><em>_In the paper, the news every day I am__  
><em>_I don't know, it's just the way I am__I'm so sick and tired of bein' admired__  
><em>_That I wish that I would just die or get fired__  
><em>_And dropped from my label, let's stop with the fables__  
><em>_I'm not gonna be able to top on "__My Name Is__"__And pigeonholed into some poppy sensation__  
><em>_That copped me rotation at rock 'n' roll stations__  
><em>_And I just do not got the patience__(got the patience)__  
><em>_To deal with these cocky caucasians__Who think, I'm some wigger who just tries to be black__  
><em>_'Cause I talk with an accent and grab on my balls__  
><em>_So they always keep askin' the same fuckin' questions__(fuckin' questions)__  
><em>_What school did I go to, what hood I grew up in?__The why, the who, what, when, the where and the how__  
><em>_Till I'm grabbin' my hair and I'm tearin' it out__(ahhh)__  
><em>_'Cause they drivin' me crazy__(me crazy)__  
><em>_I can't take it, I'm racin', I'm pacin', I stand and I sit__And I'm thankful for every fan that I get__  
><em>_But I can't take a shit in the bathroom without someone standin' by it__  
><em>_No, I won't sign your autograph__  
><em>_You can call me an asshole, I'm glad__'Cause I am whatever you say I am__  
><em>_If I wasn't, then why would I say I am__  
><em>_In the paper, the news every day I am__  
><em>_Radio won't even play my jam__'Cause I am, whatever you say I am__  
><em>_If I wasn't, then why would I say I am__  
><em>_In the paper, the news every day I am__  
><em>_I don't know, it's just the way I am_

They clapped hard for him and he sat down.

"Is that an Eminem song?" Megan asked.

"Yeah" Dick answered.

"Why are most of your songs are Eminem's?" Megan asked again.

"BECAUSE HE IS AWESOME" Dick, Wally, Roy, Artemis and Babs answered in unison which was totally weird.

"Okay, okay" Megan said with a little bit of fright in her voice which made Connor get a Back-Off-Or-You're-Dead-Meat look on his face.

"Just spin the bottle" Artemis said and Dick reached his hand and spun the bottle and it landed on Roy.

"You know I think I'm bored with Karaoke" Roy said 'cause he SO didn't want to get up and sing.

"Fine, then it's Truth or Dare" Babs said as she saw the bottom of the bottle landed on her "Truth or Dare, Roy?"

"I'll get up and sing" Roy said as he got up with a terrified look, if you want to Truth or Dare with Babs you better write your will first then play on your own risk, and Babs smirked at that.

_Roy_ – Eminem: Survival

**This is survival of the fittest****  
><strong>**This is do or die****  
><strong>**This is the winner takes it all****  
><strong>**So take it all****  
><strong>  
><em>Wasn't ready to be no millionaire, I was ill-prepared<em>_  
><em>_I was prepared to be ill though, the skill was there__  
><em>_In the beginning, it wasn't 'bout the ends__  
><em>_It was 'bout busting raps and standing for something, fuck an acronym__  
><em>_Cut the fucking act like you're happy, I'm fucking back again__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>With another anthem, why stop when it doesn't have to end?<em>_  
><em>_It ain't over 'til I say it's over – enough when I say enough__  
><em>_Throw me to them wolves and close the gate up__  
><em>_I'm afraid of what'll happen to them wolves__  
><em>_When the thought of being thrown into an alligator pit, I salivated it__  
><em>_raise your hands up like it's 12 noon, nah, homie__  
><em>_Hold them bitches straighter up, wave 'em 'til you dislocate a rotator cuff__  
><em>_Came up rough, came to ruffle feathers, nah, egos__  
><em>_I ain't deflate enough, last chance to make this whole stadium erupt_**This is survival of the fittest****  
><strong>**This is do or die****  
><strong>**This is the winner takes it all****  
><strong>**So take it all**

_I can see the finish line with each line that I finish__  
><em>_I'm so close to my goals I can almost pole vault over the goal post__  
><em>_And if I don't got enough in the tank, maybe I can just siphon enough__  
><em>_To fill up this last can, man will I survive in this climate or what?__  
><em>_They said I was washed up, and got a blood bath__  
><em>_I'm not a rapper, I'm an adapter, I can adjust__  
><em>_Plus I can just walk up to a mic and just bust__  
><em>_So floor's open if you'd like to discuss__  
><em>_Top 5 in this mothafucka and if I don't make the cut__  
><em>_What, like I give a fuck, I will light this bitch up like I'm driving a truck__  
><em>_into the side of a pump, 0 to 60 hop in and gun it__  
><em>_Like G-Unit without the hyphen, I'm hyping 'em up__  
><em>_And if there should ever come a time where my life's in a rut__  
><em>_And I look like I might just give up, eh you might've mistook__  
><em>_Me for bowing out I ain't taking a bow, I'm stabbing myself__  
><em>_With a fucking knife in the gut, while I'm wiping my butt!__  
><em>_Cause I just shitted on the mic, and I like getting cut__  
><em>_I get excited at the sight of my blood, you're in a fight with a nut__  
><em>_Cause I'mma fight 'til I die or win__  
><em>_Biting the dust it'll just make me angrier, wait__  
><em>_Let me remind you of what got me this far, picture me quitting__  
><em>_Now draw a circle around it and put a line through it, slut__  
><em>_It's survival of what?__  
><em>  
><strong>This is survival of the fittest<strong>**  
><strong>**This is do or die****  
><strong>**This is the winner takes it all****  
><strong>**So take it all**

_So get your ideas, stack your ammo__  
><em>_But don't come unless you come to battle, I'm mad now jump in the saddle__  
><em>_This is it, it's what you eat, sleep, piss and shit__  
><em>_Live, breathe, your whole existence just consists of this__  
><em>_Refuse to quit, fuse is lit, can't diffuse the wick__  
><em>_I don't do this music shit, I lose my shit__  
><em>_Ain't got shit to lose, it's the moment of truth__  
><em>_It's all I know how to do, as soon as I get thrown in the booth, I spit__  
><em>_But my respect is overdue, I'm showing you the flow no one do__  
><em>_Cause I don't own no diploma for school, I quit!__  
><em>_So there's nothing for me to fall back on, I know no other trades__  
><em>_So you'd better trade your fucking mics in for some tool-box-es__  
><em>_Cause you'll never take my pride from me__  
><em>_It'll have to be pried from me, so pull out your pliers and your screwdrivers__  
><em>_But I want you to doubt me, I don't want you to buh-lieve__  
><em>_Cause this is something that I must use to suc-ceed__  
><em>_And if you don't like me then fuck you!__  
><em>_Self es-teem must be fucking shooting through-the-roof cause trust me__  
><em>_My skin is too thick and bul-let proof to touch me__  
><em>_I can see why the fuck I disgust you__  
><em>_I must be a-llergic to failure cause everytime I come close to it__  
><em>_I just sneeze, but I just go atchoo then achieve!_

**This is survival of the fittest****  
><strong>**This is do or die****  
><strong>**This is the winner takes it all****  
><strong>**So take it all  
><strong>**So take it all**

They clapped for him and he sat down.

"Alright, next" Roy said as he spun the bottle.

"Wait let's play Truth or Dare instead" Babs said before the bottle stopped and landed on Wally with Dick as his host.

"NO, not Truth or Dare but Extreme Truth or Dare" Roy said and Dick, Babs and Wally smirked.

"What's that?" Megan asked.

"It's like Truth or Dare but you take it to the Extreme Level" Dick explained then looked at Wally.

"Aight, Truth or Dare Walls?" Dick asked, Wally thought about it for a small part of the second then said "Dare, give me your best Dickie-Bird".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review your thoughts and give me what you want for the next chapter Truth or Dare.**


	9. Party Part 4: Truth or Dare?

Dick smirked and said "I dare you to flush your head down the toilet".

"WHAT?" Wally yelled everyone except for Babs and Roy were wide eyed.

"You heard me" Dick said "The bathroom is this way" he pointed as he got up, Wally got up mumbling countless curses.

"Do I really have to?" Wally asked as he got there and looked down at the toilet.

"No Backsees" Dick said and Wally sighed and got his head in the toilet and Roy flushed the toilet and Megan and Kaldur covered their eyes in disgust.

Babs and Dick just laughed as Roy put down the seat with a hard push so that Wally's head was stuck in the toilet till Roy decides to go petty on him and let him go but that wasn't gonna happen any time soon.

"I think that is enough" Kaldur said as he went to help Wally and Dick mumbled "Party Pooper" and Babs snickered at his comment.

"Eeeww Dude, I hate you" Wally said to Dick and Roy as they laughed then said pushing everyone "Alright I'mma clean up, so OUT".

He closed the door and the others went back to their seats and spun the bottle and it landed on Megan with Artemis as her host.

"Truth or Dare, Megan?" Artemis asked.

"Dare" Megan said even though she was a little scared of what just happen, then out of nowhere Babs and Roy burst into laughter.

"What is it?" the others asked.

"Dick, show em the pic" Babs said between laughter and Dick gave them the cellphone and it turned out he videotaped Wally's swirly game and put it online and the others burst out laughing.

"What's that?" Wally's voice came as he took the phone then his eyes widened "YOU PUT THIS ONLINE?"

"Yeah, look over 10 thousand people watched it already" Dick said.

"I'm domed… and so are you" Wally said as he jumped on Dick and they started fighting.

"Should we stop this?" Kaldur asked.

"Nah, Dick can handle Wally" Babs said.

"Yeah let them go at it for a couple minutes" Roy said.

After some time Connor and Kaldur stopped the fight, even though Dick was totally got this in control.

"You'll pay for this" Wally yelled and pointed to the bottle "In Truth or Dare blood".

"That didn't even make sense" Artemis said.

"Whatever" Wally said sitting down in his place next to Roy.

"Back to the game" Babs said.

"Alright, I dare you to talk in the third person about yourself and refer to yourself as Alien Ten X for the rest of the day" Artemis said to Megan.

"Alien Ten X thinks you totally lost it" Megan said and the others laughed.

"Alright, Truth or Dare Kaldur?" Connor asked as the bottle spun and landed on him.

"I believe Truth is the obvious easy choice" Kaldur said.

"Okay um, if you had to choose one person to live with from this room, who would it be?" Connor asked not interested at all.

"Um, I guess it would be… you Connor" Kaldur said.

"Why?" Dick asked.

"I don't know" Kaldur said honestly.

"Alright moving on" Dick said as he spun the bottle and it landed on Babs with Roy as her host.

"Truth or Dare, Babs?" Roy asked.

"I'mma pick truth this time, next time will be a dare" Babs said.

"Fine, do you like Dickie-Bird over there as more than just a friend?" Roy asked with a huge grin and Babs went pale.

"Oh look, my phone is ringing, the reason you didn't hear the ring is because it's on vibrate mood" Babs tried to fool them as she got her cellphone out for a fake phone call.

"Fake calls will get you nowhere" Roy yelled as Babs got up and Artemis took Babs' phone from her.

"HEY" Babs yelled at Artemis as she took her phone.

"Answer the question then come back to your fake call" Artemis ordered.

"And remember, you can't lie that's twenty years of bad luck" Roy said.

"Well, maybe just a little bit" Babs said with a blush and Dick blushed too.

"Alien Ten X believes we should move on" Megan said and spun the bottle and it landed on Dick with Wally as his host and Wally got a huge grin.

"Truth or Dare, Lover-Boy?" Wally asked.

"Dare" Dick said ignoring the Lover-Boy comment.

"I dare you to call Bruce and …" Wally started and whispered the second part in Dick's ear.

"YOU'RE INSANE" Dick yelled as he heard what Wally said.

"Not insane but geniusly evil" Wally said with a huge grin on his face.

"Give me the phone" Dick said pouting as Wally handed him his cell that he took from him before, he dialed the number and waited, it rang three times before Bruce picked up.

"What is it Dick? I'm in a meeting" Bruce said at the speaker.

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic, you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, imagination, life is your creation" Dick sang that Barbie girl song as the others burst into laughter.

"Dick, are you okay? What's that song? And is that laughter that I hear in the background?" Bruce asked and Dick just ended the call and sighed as the others continued their laughter.

"That wasn't funny at all" Dick said.

"Alien Ten X thinks that was hilarious" Megan said laughing.

"Fine, just spin the damn bottle already" Dick said and Roy spun it, and it landed on Artemis with Babs as her host.

"Truth or Dare, Arty?" Babs asked with a smirk.

"Dare and DON'T call me that" Artemis said.

"I dare you to… play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Wally" Babs said shaking her head and raising her eyebrows in a teasing way as she said the Wally part.

"WHAT?" Wally and Artemis screamed.

"You heard me, in the closet, now" Babs ordered.

"But I don't have to do it if I don't want to" Wally said.

"Sorry Walls, rules are rules" Dick said smirking.

"What's Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Connor asked.

"Alien Ten X says that it's a game where to people enter a closet or a closed room alone and can either kiss, make out or… other things" Megan explained.

"I hate you" Wally and Artemis mumbled in unison as they got up and went for the closet at the end of the room.

"You're welcome" Babs said to Dick smirking.

After seven minutes they got out blushing but trying to hide it with death glares at Babs.

"Alright moving on" Wally said and spun the bottle, it landed on Connor with Roy as his host.

"Truth or Dare, Con?" Roy asked.

"Dare" Connor said quickly.

"Wrong choice, not like there was a good one" Roy started "I dare you to go running in your underwear around the block screaming 'HELP, MOON CREATURES ARE ATTACKING' ".

"Alien Ten X thinks you ALL lost it" Megan said, and Connor just walked out not touched a little bit and took his clothes off, did the dare then came back, not embarrassed at all even when those kids started laughing at him and taking pictures.

"Next" He said as he sat down and spun the bottle, it landed on Roy with Babs as his host.

"Truth or Dare, oh Truth or Dare king?" Babs joked in a British girly voice, Roy liked to think about himself as the Truth or Dare king.

"Rise my daughter, I believe I will please you and choose Dare" Roy said in a fancy deep British accent voice.

"Oh thank you my king" Babs joked in a British girly voice again "I dare you to eat your socks".

"No problem" Roy said as he took off his shoe and took his socks off "You tasted something once, you can do it again".

"He ate his sock before?" Artemis asked.

"It was a dare in third grade" Babs said.

He ate it without even thinking twice and somehow he was able to finish the dare without barfing.

"Alien Ten X says you people are cracked up in the head" Megan said.

"Second it" Connor said.

"Let's go" Roy said as he spun the bottle, it landed on Dick with Roy as his host.

"Oh, is it the T or the D, D?" Roy asked.

"Seriously?" Dick asked.

"Yup" Roy answered.

"It's the D" Dick said.

"Well I D you to send a message for three people not from this room on your cell and tell them 'I want to have babies' and you can't tell them it is a dare" Roy said.

"I hate you" Dick said then picked his phone up and sent it.

"Who did you send it to?" Roy asked as Dick closed the phone.

"Donna, Mary and Bette" Dick answered.

"Who are they?" Megan asked.

"They used to go to our old school and now they are in Gotham B School" Roy explained.

"Yeah, we used to hang out a lot back then" Wally said.

"You actually did it?" Babs asked.

"Actually I send that it was a typo and it is supposed to say 'I want to have cookies' " Dick said.

"You can't do that" Roy yelled.

"Actually I can; nothing in your rules says not" Dick said with a smirk.

"You sicken me" Roy said in disgust.

"You are in violation of all Truth or Dare rules and what every teenager stands for" Wally yelled.

"I didn't see a Truth or Dare Rule book" Dick said.

"Maybe _WE_ should write that" Roy said to Wally.

"Oh yeah that would be so cool" Wally said.

"Okay, let's move on" Artemis said as she spun the bottle and it landed on Wally with her as the host.

"No fair, she probably cheated and did this to embarrass me somehow" Wally yelled.

"Dude, you flushed your head down the toilet, it can't get any _MORE_ embarrassing from there" Artemis said.

"Fine" Wally pouted "I choose Truth, no way I'm taking a dare from _YOU_".

"What? Too scared?" Artemis asked teasing.

"AM NOT" Wally yelled.

"Riiiight" Artemis said rolling her eyes in disbelieve.

"Alright, I choose dare" Wally said.

"I dare you to take a Selfie and put it on Instagram after Barb and I give you a makeover and you'll keep it on your face for the rest of the game" Artemis said.

"Yes, thank you" Babs said quickly and Wally stared in a shock, mouth dropped and attempted to say something.

"Are you gonna chicken out?" Artemis asked with a smirk.

"NO" Wally said quickly and sighed "Do it".

With that Babs and Artemis came closer to him after Megan gave them Eyeliner, lipstick and a few colors of makeup.

After they were done it turned out Babs did her half of the face where she used the eyeliner to give Wally paintings near his eye and a mustache with the black makeup while on Artemis' side, she used red colors to give him devil horns near his eyes and a one-eye glasses.

"Give me the mirror" Wally demanded and they did so "You two are really sick" they all laughed at him.

"Were not done" Artemis said then gave him his phone that was on the table, he took it huffing and took a Selfie with Babs and Artemis holding the eyeliner and all the other stuff, he took it and posted with the caption 'Being tortured in Truth or Dare, Help?'

"Alien Ten X says we should go on with the game" Megan said.

"Wait, I got a dare for all the boys" Babs said as she looked at the boys.

"What you can't do that" Wally yelled.

"What? Too chicken?" Artemis asked Wally sarcastically.

"NO" Wally and Roy yelled.

"I dare you boys to sing" Babs said.

"That's it?" Connor asked.

"Not any song but you'll have to sing 'Sexy and I Know it' by LMFAO" Babs said.

"You'll have to excuse me for I am not familiar with this particular song and I would rather NOT sing it because the title isn't so…" Kaldur started but didn't find anything to finish it with.

"That's okay, you are excused Kaldur" Babs said and the other four boys got up to the Karaoke machine.

Roy, Wally, Dick & Connor – LMFAO: Sexy and I Know it

**Roy -** Yeah, yeah  
>When I walk on by, girls be looking like "Damn, he fly!"<br>**Wally -** I pay to the beat, walking down the street in my new Le Freak, yeah  
><strong>Dick -<strong> This is how I roll, animal print pants out patrol,  
><strong>Connor -<strong> It's Redfoo with the big afro  
>And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow<p>

**All -** Girl, look at that body  
>Girl, look at that body<br>Girl, look at that body  
>I work out<p>

**All -** Girl, look at that body  
>Girl, look at that body<br>Girl, look at that body  
>I work out<p>

**Roy -** When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

**Wally -** I'm sexy and I know it  
>I'm sexy and I know it<p>

**Dick -** When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
><strong>Connor -<strong> And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks, (What?)  
><strong>Roy -<strong> This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
><strong>Wally -<strong> We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
><strong>Dick &amp; Connor -<strong> No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service, (yo)

**All -** Girl, look at that body  
>Girl, look at that body<br>Girl, look at that body  
>I work out<p>

**All -** Girl, look at that body  
>Girl, look at that body<br>Girl, look at that body  
>I work out<p>

**Roy -** When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
><strong>Wally -<strong> Everybody stops and they staring at me  
><strong>Dick -<strong> I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

**Connor -** I'm sexy and I know it  
>I'm sexy and I know it<br>Check it out  
>Check it out<p>

**Roy -** Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah  
><strong>Wally -<strong> Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah  
><strong>Dick -<strong> Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah  
><strong>Connor -<strong> Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah yeah

**Roy -** Do the wiggle, man  
><strong>Wally -<strong> I do the wiggle, man, yeah

**Dick -** I'm sexy and I know it

**All -** Girl, look at that body  
>Girl, look at that body<br>Girl, look at that body  
>I work out<p>

**All -** Girl, look at that body  
>Girl, look at that body<br>Girl, look at that body  
>I work out<p>

**Connor -** I'm sexy and I know it

"I'm sexy and I know it" Babs sang.

"Do the wiggle, man" Artemis sang.

"I do the wiggle, man" Megan sang then they clapped for them really hard as the four sat down.

"Alien Ten X thinks that was great Connor" Megan said.

"Yeah that was amazing, guys" Babs said.

"I know" Wally said gloating.

"Oh, put a sock in it" Artemis said as she threw the pillow that was behind her at Wally and it hit his face and the others left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed the T or D chap, Review your thoughts and tell me what do you wanna see in the next chap.**


	10. Party Part 5: Drunk

"Alien Ten X asks 'What time is it?' " Megan asked them.

"It's 7:30" Artemis said looking at her wrestwatch.

"Already?" Connor asked.

"Wow, excuse me but I think I should be going home, I promised my guardian I would be home by eight o'clock sharp" Kaldur said as he got up, and so did Connor and Megan.

"So should we" Connor said.

"Alien Ten X had so much fun" Megan said making everyone laugh, wow she was good at this, and the three left.

"So, looks like it's just us" Babs said as she looked at Dick, Wally, Roy and Artemis.

_Ring, Ring_ the doorbell rang, "That's probably Megan, she must of forgot her purse or something" Babs said.

"_Actually_ that's for me, I invited a friend over" Roy said and smirked as he got up to get the door.

"I don't like were this is going" Artemis said with a half-worried tone.

"Come on, try to be more positive, he might surprise you" Babs said to her.

"She is right" A girl voice came throw the door, all their heads turned to see a girl with thick black hair and grey eyes standing next to Roy, Dick and Babs recognized her; she was the girl flirting with Roy a couple days ago, but Artemis recognized her too…

"Guys this is Jade" Roy said as he pointed to the girl, "Jade, this is Wally, Dick, Barb and…"

"Hello Arty" Jade said as she looked at Artemis before Roy can introduce her.

"Hi Jade" Artemis said with a bitter tone, not like the teasing tone that Jade had.

"You two know each other?" Roy asked.

"Oh yes, it's quite the story…" Jade started.

"Let's NOT bring bag the happy memories" Artemis said crossing her arms on her chest.

"Well… hi Jade, what's that?" Babs said pointing to the bag Jade was holding to bring the tension down.

"Oh, Red said to bring you a little gift" Jade said with a teasing tone as she took out what was in the bag and that was Dick's cue to yell.

"NO, nonononono" Dick yelled as he saw all the Beer and Alcohol drinks that were in the bag.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't see this coming" Roy said.

"Oh relax, just sit down, have a drink, have fun" Wally said as he got up and got the bottles from the kitchen ready.

"No, what if Bruce found out" Dick said.

"Just chill the eefff out, will ya?" Babs said as she got a drink then laid on the couch with a thud and crossed her legs.

"Come on" Artemis joined the Beer club now and laid like Babs on the other couch.

"Well… maybe one drink won't hurt, 'sides how will Bruce know, it's not like he has cameras in the Mansion" Dick said as he got a drink.

"Atta boy" Roy said, as he sat on the one-seat and Jade sat in his lap.

Soon enough each one drank a couple drinks, and let's just say; they were in a real _HIGH_ spirits.

"Aiight… who wan's to ha'e the Bee' Figh' Challen'e?" Roy asked kinda spinning.

"Wha's dat?" Jade asked dizzy leaving Roy's neck for a minute to look confused at them.

"I neve' hear' of it" Artemis said.

"You pu' in fron' each one… six Bee's, he or she who finish fi'st ge's to deci'e what'll we do" Babs said weirdly.

"I'm in" Artemis said.

"Me too" Jade said.

"Aiight" Wally said as he got the Beer ready.

"One… Two… Three…" Dick counted and all of them quickly started drinking.

"Time, wow a minu' and 22 secs, a reco'd" Babs said as she finished the six Beers first.

"Wai'… le'me check" Dick said weirdly and got a book out, "Yup, a reco'd".

"WOW" Babs yelled as the others cheered.

"Aiight, what'ya choose?" Roy asked.

"Two Fo' One" Babs smirked as she looked at Dick.

"The ba' dow' the street?" Artemis asked.

"Ya" Babs said with a drunk smirk looking at the rest.

"I'll dri'e" Roy said taking one of the cars' keys from the table and headed for the garage.

They got in the car and turned the music on, and it played 'We Can't Stop' by Miley Cyrus.

"If you're not ready to go home can I get a hell no?" The boys sang in unison and the girls went "Hell NO".

"Cause we gonna go all night till we see the sunlight alright" The girls sang in unison and it went on for the rest of the ride then when they got to the bar they entered together.

Strippers were everywhere; they sat down and ordered more Beer.

"Numbe' nine' " Babs said as she and Dick got their ninth bottle of beer for the night.

"WOW" The others yelled.

The stripper that was performing just walked away and the next one came, she was blonde and was wearing a pink bra and underwear, she looked around while walking down the aisle and a certain group caught her eye and especially one of them.

She walked over to where the six were and moved forward for the black haired man, she started twerking next to him and dancing not noticing anyone else, she then sat in his lap and slipped him a piece of paper that had her number.

"Wow dude" Wally said weirdly smiling at nothing.

"Looks like someone is losing the V card this night" Roy said as the stripper was coming back to the isle making Wally laugh.

"Where is Ba'b?" Artemis asked as she noticed Babs was nowhere to be seen, the others looked around and didn't find her.

The stripper walked away and the spotlight just lighted at a red head that stood there in her Mickey Mouse black bra and underwear and black high heels, the girl didn't look old, actually she looked too young to be a stripper, she raised her head then…

"WOW" the group said in shock.

"Babs has a sexy twin sister" Dick said drunk.

"No you idiot" Wally said drunk; he continued "she is obviously her cousin".

"Yeah" Dick admitted.

"No, you two goofballs, it is Ba'b" Artemis said.

Babs walked over to them and straight to Dick she started dancing gracefully and then got behind him, she crossed her leg and rest it on Dick's shoulder, Dick looked at his side to see Babs' slim soft legs then felt something on his neck, turns out Babs leaned in and started sucking on his neck.

After a few dances and all, Babs came back behind stage then came back still in her bra and underwear but with a soft blanket like rag and sat next to them.

"Wow way to goo… Barb" Artemis said getting another drink.

"Yeah" Wally said.

"Never know you we'e a great _dancer_" Roy said.

"Hmmm not bad kid" Jade said showing how impressed she was, Babs eyes wondered over to Dick who was still mouth dropped and totally shocked.

"Did you just…?" Dick asked confused and Babs nodded smiling in the air at nothing, then Dick put his hand over her shoulder and Babs rested losing her weight and getting another drink.

"Someone is get'ing comfy" Wally said joking.

"What ya wanna do now?" Jade asked and Babs smirked.

* * *

><p>"I still cai't believe you di' dat" Artemis said.<p>

"You got us thrown out, thanks a lot" Jade said annoyed that she didn't get to finish the drink she paid for.

"What? We only di' a small ha'mless p'ank" Dick said.

"You go' all de strippers screaming… and jumping all over the place… not that I min' o anything" Wally said.

"Who cae's le's ge' back to de Mano'" Babs said weirdly as they got to the car.

* * *

><p>Dick woke up with a hard headache "What the hell happened?" he asked himself still not moving from bed he looked to where his hand was headed and saw Babs.<p>

_Why is Babs in my bed? And is she na…? Ooh my god what's going on?_ He screamed in his head, and then memories of last night, well some of the highlights.

Then he felt a move, he looked at Babs and saw that she was waking up, she rose up confused then looked at Dick shocked and got really red.

"What the hell is going on?" Babs asked then noticed that she was only in her underwear and rose the blanket up.

"Yeah" Dick said rubbing the back of his neck really red, they looked around and saw Roy and Jade in the same state on the floor and the real shock was seeing Wally and Artemis in the corner of the room like them, who would have thought?

"Where are my clothes?" Babs asked when she only saw her bra next to her then remembered that she thrown her clothes out of the window as they got to the Manor and got really embarrassed.

"Uuumm, wait here are some clothes" Dick said as he got up to his closet and gave her a gray T-shirt and black sweatpants.

"Thanks" She said then he got out of the room to let her get dressed after he got his clothes.

Ten minutes later she got down stairs to see Dick in the kitchen yelling at the stove, "You stupid piece of shit, work already".

"Stove giving you a hard time?" She joked.

"It won't work" Dick said, Babs reached her hand and turned it on.

"Oh" Dick said.

"What are you making?" Babs asked.

"Omelet, want some? You should stay and have some breakfast" Dick said and Babs nodded then pushed him away lightly.

"Let someone who _knows_ how to turn the stove on do the cocking" Babs said jokingly as she took the eggs and started making Omelet.

"HAY" Dick yelled and Babs laughed.

"Keep it down, they are still sleeping" Babs laughed as she pointed upstairs.

"So…" Dick said shyly as he remembered the scene again.

"We should talk" Babs said instead of him and his only response was "Yeah".

"About last night…" Dick started.

"It felt like Katy Perry's Last Friday Night song?" Babs said joking but with seriousness at the same time.

"You can say that" Dick said cracking a smile.

"But for real, we should talk" Babs said getting the attention back at the subject.

"Last night, we were drunk, and we did some crazy shit" Dick started "Not like I didn't like it though" He gave himself a slide remark but Babs heard him and twisted her head a little, Dick noticed that and assumed she heard him.

"I mean… Uuuhh…" Dick didn't know what to say, but Babs shushed his mumbling by pulling him in closer and kissing him on the lips, he was shocked at first but then he started kissing back.

"Oooh" they heard someone saying in a way that a girly girl would be after she saw a romantic Twilight scene, they broke their kiss and turned around to see their friends standing there.

"Hey guys" Dick and Babs said weirdly in unison.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Wally asked moving in and forgetting the conversation.

"What do you want?" Babs asked.

"Don't ask him that, that gives him the choice to take the fridge home" Artemis said.

"HAY" Wally yelled.

"Just relax Wally, Artemis is giving you the tough love" Babs said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Artemis asked.

"Nothing" Babs said in a teasing tone.

"Are you suggesting that I may have feelings for… that" Artemis said pointing to Wally who was opening the fridge and drinking milk from the bottle, then he stopped and looked at the rest "What?" he asked idiotically with milk pouring out of his mouth.

"I'm just saying, considering last night and all, it could be true" Babs said teasing.

"WHAT?" Wally and Artemis yelled blushing.

"Oooh someone has a crush" Roy said teasing.

"More like a bed buddy" Jade said teasing turning to Artemis.

"You stay out of this" Jade said.

"Whatever" Jade said then turned to the door "See ya later".

"Aren't you staying for breakfast?" Dick asked.

"No thanks" She said then left.

"Such a pain in the butt" Artemis said rolling her eyes.

"You never did say how you know her" Roy stated.

"Like I said 'Let's not bring back the happy memories'" Artemis said with a bitter tone "Well I should get going".

"Aren't you staying for breakfast?" Babs asked.

"No, Ollie will lose it if he finds that both of us aren't home" Artemis said pointing to Roy then left.

"So…" Wally said after a minute of silence.

"Food is ready" Babs stated happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys I was so late with making this chapter, I just don't have that much free time as I used to. But anyways tell me your thoughts, what do you think? Also if you want anything in upcoming chapters just Review it down below.**


	11. School Again

"Hey babe" Dick said sitting next to Babs on the bench.

"Hey" Babs said then they kissed but broke it after two sec.

"Uh… did we miss something?" Connor asked.

"Our love birds finally got together" Wally said.

"Oh that's sooo cute" Megan said in a teasing tone pinching Babs' cheek in away an old aunt would do to her niece once she has her first crush.

"Okay, okay" Babs said as Megan let go of her.

"Last night was so fun, we should do it again sometime" Megan said then Artemis came, saw the free close seat next to Wally but then ignored it and went to sit next to Dick without a word.

"Uh again… did we miss something?" Connor asked again.

"Nothing" Artemis and Wally hissed in unison then glared at each other then came back to their lunch, Connor; Megan and Kaldur gave each other a look then Connor said "I don't want to know".

"Me neither" Megan said getting back to her lunch, then they saw Roy running to them.

"Dude, get your ass up" Roy said to Wally stopping next to him.

"What?" Wally asked.

"Come on, no time to explain, you too Dick" Roy said still excited.

"Alright" Dick said weirdly, kissed Babs then got up.

"Come on lover boy" Roy said to Dick then started running with the two following.

"What was that about?" Artemis asked Babs confused.

"You are asking the wrong person" Babs answered confused too.

The bell than rang and they got up.

* * *

><p>"Who has two thumps and is the best 'best friend' and boyfriend ever?" Dick asked Babs as he came in the class and sat next Babs "This guy" he said wiggling his thumps and pointing at himself.<p>

"What happened?" Babs asked.

"Guess who got the pre-ordered two CD's of Eminem's SHADYXV?" Dick said.

"No way" Babs said eyes wide.

"Yeah way" Dick said pulling two CDs from behind his back, and Babs got up and hugged him and kissed him on the lips.

"Barb and Dick sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" They heard a voice come from behind them, they turned around and saw Wally and Roy.

"Oh grow up already" Dick said.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Babs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's part of that school project remember?" Roy said reminding them of the project to 'take in a freshman for the year'.

"Oh yeah" Dick sighed in annoyance as he remembered.

"You are stuck with us" Wally said in a teasing tone.

"Lucky us" Babs fake cheered in a teasing tone.

"I love being such a big pain in the butt" Roy said smiling to Wally.

"I know right?" Wally said.

* * *

><p>The gang was sitting on the table in the Cafeteria.<p>

"So guys" A voice said from behind them and then Pamela showed up and reached her hands at Dick and Babs shoulders "Have you decided who you will vote to?"

"No" Dick said in annoyance.

"Well I bet if you vote for me; you and everyone in the school's lives will be 47% happier" Pamela said.

"It's true, Pamela has already helped in so many volunteer works, the school library, the cheerleaders, and the sports team by donating a new set of outfits and once she is president she will use the school donation money to help as much as she can" Selina said coming from nowhere.

"Pamela, we haven't decided who will we vote for, get off our backs" Dick said.

"Just keep what we said in mind" Pamela said then left with Selina.

"So for real, who are you voting for?" Babs asked.

"I don't know" Artemis said.

"I mean, Pamela _had_ worked on her campaign but Harvey is just relying on luck and that stupid coin of his" Babs said "But on the other hand, Pamela is just using this school election as a popularity contest".

"Pamela" Megan answered confident.

"Harvey" Connor said.

"I think I will go with Harvey" Kaldur said.

"Harvey" Roy said.

"Pamela" Artemis said.

"Harvey" Wally said.

"Pamela" Dick and Babs answered together in unison.

"Well, at least we got that covered" Artemis said.

"Hey Babs" Megan called "What did happen between you and Pamela?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Babs said, her eyes were getting a little watery but she blinked them away before anyone could see, but Dick caught a glance and run his arm to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Megan started apologizing.

"No, it's okay" Babs cut her off getting her confident back and looking at them.

"So anyway" Wally said getting the attention away from Babs, he knew she didn't like being the center of attention "Did you see that new movie 'Annabelle'?"

"Oh yeah" Connor started "Good movie".

"It was so terrifying" Megan said shrinking a little.

"BOO" she heard a voice come from behind her and she screamed terrified, and Artemis than popped out laughing from behind her.

"Sorry" Artemis said laughing "I couldn't resist".

"You are _SO _evil" Megan said rolling her eyes but with joking signs.

"I know, and I love it" Artemis said making everyone laugh, even Babs which was the point all along.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys" Artemis said coming and sitting next to them with a black haired girl.<p>

"Hey Arty" Babs said "Who's this?"

"Guys this is Zatanna, she's new here" Artemis said "Zatanna this is Kaldur; Connor; Megan; Dick; Barb; Roy and…"

"I can introduce myself" Wally cut her off "Hey there beautiful, the name is Wally".

"Ugh" Artemis; Dick; Babs and Roy sighed in annoyance.

"Do you _have_ to hit on every girl you find?" Babs sighed.

"No, just the beautiful ones" Wally said winking at Zatanna.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Artemis and Babs asked going into defense mode since they were probably the only females in the entire world that Wally didn't on.

"No offense, you two are hot and all…" Wally started.

"'You two'?" Dick resaid what Wally said because the way everyone heard it, he said Artemis was hot.

"So you think Artemis is hot?" Dick asked again.

"Dude I'm trying to _not _get beaten up, so I have to say anything I can" Wally side-talked to Dick but with a loud voice that everyone heard so they all laughed.

"Sit down, Zee" Babs said.

"Zee?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah, Zee for Zatanna" Babs said and Zee sat down.

"And I'm guessing Barb is for…?" Zee started.

"Barbara" Babs said.

"Hey Babs pass me the salt" Dick said and Babs did.

"Babs?" Zee asked "What happened to Barb?"

"Oh actually…" Babs started but she was cut off.

"Only lover boy over there can call her Babs" Wally obviously cut her off in a teasing way.

"That's not true" Babs started.

"_Would_ you let us call you Babs?" Roy said.

"Yes" Babs said.

"Hey Babs pass me the pepper" Roy tested with a smirk.

"Alright fine" Babs sighed in defeat "Don't _ever_ call me Babs again".

"See" Wally said to Zee.

"Why do you two always have to pick on me and Babs?" Dick said.

"Cause it's fun" Wally said.

"And since you two admitted that you two like each other than we were right all along" Roy added.

"So do the 'Ha ha ha we were right you were wrong' dance on the table" Babs said sarcastically but Wally and Roy looked at each other and smirked.

"Oh no" Dick said and the two redheaded boys got up on the table and started dancing.

"Are they insane?" Zee asked watching her head.

"Yup" Artemis answered then the two sat laughing.

"So Zee, where do you come from?" Megan asked.

"I used to live in New York City with my dad but he got a job here in Gotham City so we had to move" Zee said.

"Who is your dad?" Babs asked.

"Giovanni Zatara" Zee answered pointing to the man standing far.

"No way, Bruce used to take us to some of his performances" Dick said "Remember that Babs?"

"Oh yeah" Babs said "I loved your dad's performance in Metropolis; I still can't believe Bruce took us there for a magic show".

"Neither can I" Dick said.

"So girls" Megan started "What do you say we go shopping after school?"

"I don't know" Artemis said.

"Sorry, not a big fan of shopping" Babs said.

"Come on you two it will be fun" Megan begged, Artemis and Babs sighed and Megan added another please.

"Fine" They said in unison.

"Yay" Megan said "What about you Zee?"

"Sure" Zee said.

"Great" Megan said "This will be so much fun".

"Yay" Artemis and Babs said sarcastically in unison.

"Oh cheer up, it's gonna be a girls night out" Megan said.

The bell then rang and they got up to class.

"Hey Zee, what class do you have now?" Babs asked.

"Math with Mr. Wayne" Zee said.

"So do we" Dick said.

"Come on" Babs said and the three walked to class together.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Grayson, Miss Gordon, you're late, take your seats" Bruce… ugh Mr. Wayne said before he noticed Zee "You must be Miss Zatara".<p>

"Yeah" Zee said.

"Class this is Zatanna Zatara, a new student here at Gotham High" Mr. Wayne said and Zatanna took her place next to some girl that Mr. Wayne told her to sit next to.

"So class today we will start…" Mr. Wayne started.

* * *

><p>"So students I'm happy to tell you that I'm your new drama teacher" Miss Lance said in the school microphone "And we are having a school play you can sign up to addition with me, I'll be in my office all day".<p>

"So will you sign up?" Babs asked turning to the rest.

"No" Connor said.

"I don't think so" Kaldur said.

"No" Artemis said.

"Come on guys" Babs said.

"Yeah it could be fun" Megan said.

"See that's the spirit" Babs said.

"I will" Wally said and then Roy and Dick agreed and soon Zee was interested too.

"So?" Babs asked the three remaining.

"Oh you're not making me do this, are you?" Artemis sighed.

"Come on, it could be so much fun, and besides Wally is doing it, you wouldn't want Wally to prove he has more cordage than you to sign up" Babs said with an evil smile on her face.

"I'm in" Artemis said.

"Connor?" Babs asked.

"Come on" Megan begged him, he looked at her for a minute then said "Sure" with a sigh.

"Kaldur, that leaves you" Babs said.

"I am not that great of an actor to participate in the school play" Kaldur said.

"Come on Kal, just sign up, I'm not a great actor too" Wally said.

"Yeah, were doing it for the fun" Roy said.

"Alright, it may not hurt to try" Kaldur said and they went to sign up.

"Come on, today is the school election too, so we have to go to the hall and hear the candidates do a speech" Dick said.

"Yeah hurry up" Babs said and they went going.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Review down and blah, blah, blah…**


	12. Elections and Girls Night

"Students, we are gathered here to hear our candidates do their speeches because today is the school election for student body president" the principal Mr. Wayne said.

"First we have Pamela Ivy" Mr. Wayne said backing away from the stage and Pamela walked up to say her speech.

"Students, teachers, Principal Wayne, I think we all know who should get the student body president chair" Pamela started "You need someone with high hopes, big dream and has worked hard on getting there and want to earn their place"

"Unlike my component I have worked these past few weeks on helping you, giving you what you want and need, because I fight for you, don't you think we should have better food in the Cafeteria?" Pamela started and the crowd screamed "Yeah".

"What about all the homework we have?" Pamela said and the crowd started cheering.

"And this school uniform is getting old, what about new school uniform or no school uniform at all?" Pamela said.

"I will help all those school clubs, sports teams and the cheerleader squad" Pamela said.

"Vote for me for a better school life" Pamela said and the crowd went wild with screams and cheers.

"Thank you Pamela, now Harvey" Mr. Wayne said and Harvey got up.

"Fellow Students, you might not know this but I am planning on so many things for the school, a pool maybe, a mini mall, sure if you vote for Pamela you _might_ get what you want, but for the truth that we all know, Pamela is using the elections as a popularity contest, I on the other hand am taking this as a serious situation that needs to be dealt with, think about good, before this year what did Pamela do good for you? You don't need a fake pleaser cause we all can see that once she gets what she wants she won't even smile at you, so think about good and decide wisely" Harvey said and the crowd cheered.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Pamela and Harvey, now students head for the school hall, vote then come back for final results" Mr. Wayne said and the others did what he asked.<p>

"Okay, final results, your student body president for the year 2015 is…" Mr. Wayne started opening the envelop and there was drumroll that came from nowhere.

"Pamela Ivy, congratulations Pamela" Mr. Wayne said and the crowd went wild with claps and cheers, Pamela got up on stage and thanked the people for voting for her.

"Students before you leave…" Miss Dinah Lance started "Auditions for the school play are today after school".

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm placing the roles on this paper I'm hanging here" Miss Lance said hanging up the roles on the wall then leaving and everyone ran to the paper to read what role each was.<p>

_Scarlet - Barbara Gordon_

_(Understudy - Selina Kyle)_

_Savannah - Bette Kane_

_(Understusy - Megan Morse)_

_Opal - Pamela Ivy_

_(Understudy - Harleen Quinzel)_

_Prince Charming - Richard Grayson_

_(Understudy - Connor Kent)_

_The Clown of the castle - Wally West_

_(Understudy - Oswald Cobblpot)_

_Head of Security at the palace - Roy Harper_

_(Understudy - Bane)_

_The Maid - Artemis Crock_

_(Understdy - Zatanna Zatara)_

The play was a princess fairytale story, Babs sure didn't want to do that because of the love story like most of the rest but because to have fun, and she is supossed to be best friends with Savannah and Opal, that won't be hard.

* * *

><p>"No, it's not right" Miss Lance said.<p>

"What do you mean, we did it as the script said" Babs said.

"I can't feel you three are best friends, prove to me that you three are best friends" Miss Lance said.

"Well it is acting" Bette said.

"Exactly, it is acting and your acting should be more believable" Miss Lance said "I got it, you three meet me at eight thirty in the pizza place down town".

"Why?" Pamela asked.

"When you get there, you will find out" Miss Lance said and the three got off the stage, Pamela went with Selina and Harley to the mall and Babs went backstage to see her friends.

"Hey babe" Dick said as he saw her and he kissed her on the cheek ang hugged her.

"How is my Prince Charming?" Babs asked joking.

"Guys" Wally's voice came, when Babs and Dick looked at him, he, Roy and Artemis were covering their eyes.

"PDA much" Artemis said.

"Right" Babs said letting go of Dick and helping them with the props, even the actors had to help with doing the background and props.

"So Babs, what are you doing tonight?" Dick asked.

"Dinah is making me go to the pizza place tonight" Babs sighed.

"Oh no, what time is that?" Dick asked.

"Eight thirty" Babs answered.

"Maybe you can come at my place and we could hang out a little before that" Dick said.

"Guys, we are _still_ here" Roy said annoyed.

"Sorry" they said in unison.

* * *

><p>"Hello Master Dick and Miss Barbara" Alfred welcomed the two as they entered the manor.<p>

"Hey Alfred" The said.

"Is Bruce back yet?" Dick asked.

"I'm afraid not, he has a meeting today and he won't be back soon" Alfred said "I am making cookies and hot chocolate, I will bring them up to your room".

"Thanks Alfie" Dick said.

"Thanks Alfred" Babs said.

"No problem, Miss Barbara" Alfred said.

"Just call me Barb, Alfred" Babs said.

"I'm afraid that won't happen" Alfred said then went to the kitchen.

"Don't bother, I've been trying that since I first came in, I'm surprised he doesn't call me Master Richard too" Dick said to Babs and she laughed, they got up the stairs and went to Dick's room.

"What's this?" Babs asked as she stepped on something, she got down and took it and started laughing.

"Wait" Dick said then took it from her.

"Realaly Dick? I didn't know you were a Twilight fan" Babs said still laughing.

"I'm not" Dick said "It's for Bruce's friend's daughter".

"Sure" Babs said sarcastically still laughing.

* * *

><p>"Were here" Pamela said as she saw Miss Lance "What now?"<p>

"Now we stay here to hang out" Dinah said.

"WHAT?" The three shouted.

"You heard me" Dinah said "We'll stay together till 12".

"Miss Lance..." Bette started.

"Call me Dinah" Dinah said.

"Dinah, are you sure that this will help at the play?" Bette asked.

"Oh I'm positive" Dinah said "This will help with bounding the three of you".

The three of them sighed and sat down at the table.

"Let's order" Dinah said "What toppings?"

"Mushrooms and pepperoni" The three answered in unison then looked at each other with weird looks.

"See, you already found something in common" Dinah said.

"Just a coincidence" they murmered together.

"Sure" Dinah rolled her eyes in disbelieve and called the waiter and ordered.

"So girls" Dinah started "Come on talk about something, at least try this: each one will say something nice about the two others that really is amazing".

"Okay" they murmered together.

"Okay Barbara, start" Dinah ordered.

"Ok... Bette I think you have a great hair..." Babs started "Pamela, I like your... happy spirit".

"Okay, your turn Pamela" Dinah said.

"Uuumm... Bette I really like your dress, it's great, and Barb... you are actually a great friend" Pamela said.

"Bette?" Dinah said.

"Alright, Pamela I love that you can fight for what you want, Barbara I love that you will express your thoughts and aren't afraid of telling people what you think" Bette said.

"There, you see how close you are already?" Dinah said.

* * *

><p>After the pizza, Dinah paid and took the girls out.<p>

"Where to now?" Bette asked.

"Karaoke Club" Dinah answered.

"Whoa, you know I'm not going to sing in a karaoke club" Babs stopped her.

"We won't sing, we will see others try to sing and pretend that we are better than everyone else" Dinah said laughing.

"Fine" They laughed.

* * *

><p>They entered the club and sat down on a table, the waiter quickly came, she had brown long hair that ran down her back, green eyes, and she looked about 5'5, and had freckles on.<p>

"Hi, I'm Alex I'll be your waiter for the night, what do you want to drink?" the waiter Alex said.

"What do you guys want?" Dinah said.

"I don't know" Bette said.

"Beer?" Pamela asked.

"NO, no Beers, no Alchol drinks or anything like that" Dinah said.

"Why?" Babs whined.

"Beacuse I'm still your teacher, what kind of a responssible teacher would I be if I let you get drunk?" Dinah said.

"Fine"they sighed in unison.

"I'll have Pepsi" Bette said.

"Coca Cola" Pamela said.

"Chocolate Milkshake" Babs said.

"Diet Cock" Dinah said.

"Anything else?" Alex asked.

"No thanks, for now" they said and watched as the girl got off stage and the others clapped for her and now another girl walked in and the music played and she started singing.

"Is that Little Mix?" Bette asked.

"Yeah, it's Salute" Pamela answered.

"Oh I love this song" Babs said and Pamela looked at her weirdly.

"What?" Babs questioned.

"You really love this? I thought you loved rap music, you know Eminem, Nicki Minaj, Dr. Dre and others" Pamela said.

"Yeah, but I listen to some of these songs like Rihanna and Katy Perry or Ariana Grande" Babs said.

"Oh did you guys listen to that new song..." Bette went on with Pamela and Babs while Dinah smirked at herself and told herself "Mission accomplished".

"Ha look at them, Carly" a black haired girl said to a redheaded girl next to her.

"They are such weirdos" the redhead probably named Carly said to the black haired girl.

"Excuse me?" Babs started.

"What is that supossed to mean?" Bette asked.

"Oh and a dump blonde too, what do you think Selina?" the redhead Carly said to Selina.

"Why don't you two back the hell off" Pamela said annoyed.

"Why are they even here? They obviously can't talk without breaking the window let a long singing" selina said.

"Oh really?" Babs challenged.

"Really" Carly said.

"We'll see" Bette said, the three girls stood up and went to the DJ, the girl just finished her song and the three of them took the stage.

**Pamela**  
>She got a body like an hourglass<br>But I can give it to you all the time  
>She got a booty like a Cadillac<br>But I can send you into overdrive, oh

**Pamela & Bette**  
>You've been waiting for that (oh)<br>Step on up, swing your bat

**Pamela**  
>See anybody could be bad to you<br>You need a good

**Pamela & Bette**  
>Girl to blow your mind, yeah<p>

**All three  
><strong>Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
>Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute till you (ah, hey!)<br>Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
>Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute till you (ah, hey!)<p>

**Bette**  
>She might've let you hold her hand in school<br>But I'mma show you how to graduate (mmhmm)  
>No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk<br>Just come and show me what your momma gave oh babe

**Pamela & Bette**  
>You've got a very big (shh)<br>Mouth but don't say a thing

**Bette**  
>See anybody could be good to you<br>You need a bad girl to blow your mind

**Pamela & Bette**  
>Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)<br>Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)<br>Wait a minute till you (ah, hey!)  
>Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)<br>(There goes your heart, oh)  
>Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)<br>(Seat of your car)  
>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)<br>Wait a minute till you (ah, hey!)

**Babs  
><strong>(You know what girlfriends? Let me show you how to do it)  
>It's Myx moscato, it's frizz in a bottle<br>It's Nicki full throttle, it's oh, oh  
>Swimming in the grotto, we winning in the lotto<br>We dipping in the pot of blue fo' sure.  
>Kitten so good, it's dripping on wood<br>Get a ride in the engine that could go  
>Batman robbin' it, bang bang, cockin' it<br>Queen Nicki dominant, prominent  
>It's me, Jessie, and Ari, if they test me, they sorry<br>Ride us up like a Harley then pull off in this Ferrari  
>If he hanging we banging, phone ranging, he slanging<br>It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing  
>B to the A to the N to the G to the uh<br>(B- b- b- b- b-bang bang)  
>B to the A to the N to the G to the hey<p>

**Pamela**  
>See, anybody could be good to you<br>You need a bad girl to blow your mind (okay)

**Pamela & Bette**  
>Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)<br>Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
>(B-bang bang bang bang bang)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute till you (ah, hey!) (Yeah, uhuh)<br>Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
>(There goes your heart)<br>Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
>(Back of my car)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>(Let me take you there)<br>Wait a minute till you (ah, hey!)

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
>Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)<br>(All over you baby)

**Babs**  
>Yo, I said bang, bang<br>Bang, b-bang, bang  
>Bang, bang, bang,<br>Bang, b-bang, bang

**Pamela & Bette**  
>Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)<br>Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)<br>Wait a minute till you (ah, hey!)

The crowd went wild with cheers and claps and the three went down the stage.

"You were saying?" Pamela asked the two girls (Carly and Selina).

"Whatever" They said and left.

"That was amazing girls" Dinah welcomed.

"Yeah, I can feel us getting closer, Dinah you are a genius for this idea" Bette said.

"I know I am" Dinah said and the others laughed.

"What happened to the drinks?" Bette asked as they sat down and apperantly that was Alex's cue to come.

"Sorry drinks were late, we had a minor problem, BTW you three were great up there" Alex said.

"Thanks" they said.

"Do you need anything to eat or...?" Alex asked again.

"No thanks, but we'll call you if we need" Babs said.

"Ok" Alex said then left.

* * *

><p>"So then he says "That's not a kindergartner, that's my wife"" Dinah said and the four burst into laughter.<p>

"Oh my gosh" Babs said laughing.

"So what do you guys think of Nicki Minaj's Anaconda?" Bette asked.

"Video or song?" Pamela asked.

"Both" Bette said.

"I loved the song hounstly, but the video... not so much" Babs said.

"Same" Pamela said.

"I didn't like the video nor the song" Dinah said.

"Me too" Bette agreed with Dinah.

"I actually like the song but I can't sing anything but the bridge and the hook" Pamela said.

"Ha?" Bette asked confused.

"The 'My anaconda don't' and 'Oh My God, look at her butt' verses" Pamela answered.

"I actually memorise the song and can sing it easily" Babs said.

"Show-off" Pamela jokingly said.

"Really?" Bette asked Babs.

"Yeah, I love Nicki Minaj and can sing any of her songs" Babs said.

"That's so cool" Bette said.

"Kiss-up" Pamela jokingly said again.

"Well girls, this was a wonderful evening, come on let's get you home" Dinah said.

"Come on, stay a little longer" Pamela pleased.

"Sorry, you have school tomorrow" Dinah said.

"Fine" hey huffed.

* * *

><p>"Perfect, just perfect" Dinah said as the three girls (Bette, Babs and Pamela) finished their scenes amazingly.<p>

"Take five everyone" Dinah said again.

Babs went backstage to help with the propse and saw her friends.

"So, what happened?" Dick asked first.

"We ate Pizza and went to a Karaoke Club and sang 'Bang Bang' there" Babs answered.

"That sounds great" Dick said "And it went ok?"

"Yeah, great actually" Babs said.

"Quit pushing" they heard Wally's voice from behind them, they turned to look at him and he and Artemis were moving the background from its place.

"Quit being a baby and get your sorry ass straight" Artemis yelled at him.

"My ass is straight, you are the one..." And they left as soon as they came to put the prop away.

"Should we tell them?" Dick asked Babs.

"About how perfect they are for each other?" Babs said "Nah, let them figure it out for themselves".

"You're right" Dick said.

"As always" Babs pointed out jokingly.

"Right" Dick said in disbelieve under his breath.

"What was that?" Babs asked with a raised eyebrow and a You-Better-Not-Have-Said-What-I-Think-You-Just-Said look.

"Nothing" Dick said a little scared.

"That's better" Babs siad smirking.

"Wow, now I know what Roy and Wally were saying with not seeing what's right in front of your facies about us" Dick said.

"Yeah" Babs said "So weird standing on the other side".

They looked at each other for a second before Babs said "Tease them about it?"

"You get me so much" Dick said nodding.

"Yeah, I'm the best" Babs said joking then laughed.

"Yes, you are" Dick said "What are you doing after school?"

"Nothing on my schedule" Babs said.

"Well, may I have the pleasure to escort you on a date? Shall we say a dinner with the family then go see a movie at the theater?" Dick said in a british accent which made Babs giggle pulling his hand up to her and bowing a little.

"It would be my honor" Babs said taking his hand and they left together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey Guys! sorry I couldn't update faster I was working on a lot of stuff, but here it is, tell me your thoughts and stuff down at the Review section below.**


	13. Hanging Out

"So guys, what do you think?" Megan asked Artemis, Babs and Zatanna as she spun around in her outfit, she was wearing a red dress and red shoes.

"It's great" Zatanna said.

"Yeah, it's awesome" Babs said as she got up "Come on, let's get going".

"Wait, let me just try on one more" Megan ran to her closet and Babs sighed as she sat back again.

"I promise this is the last one" Megan said from her bathroom.

"You said that four outfits ago" Artemis said.

"Well, this one is for sure the last one" Megan said as she got out and spun around in her tight red jeans, a black top and a red scarf on top.

"This is the one you started with" Babs said in a little annoyance.

"So should I change it?" Megan said and started thinking.

"NO" Artemis and Babs yelled and Megan felt offended but Babs corrected herself "I mean this outfit looks great on you, it's the best".

"Really? Are you sure?" Megan asked.

"Totally" Artemis answered.

"Ok, let's go" Babs stood up again.

"Hello Megan, I didn't put my eyeliner, I know I was forgetting something" Megan face palmed and Babs sighed as she sat back again.

"Huh" Zatanna gasped "I forgot to put eyeliner too".

Another sigh of Babs.

"Here" Megan gave her four eyeliners, the red one she put, one green, one blue and one black "Choose your color, by the way, blue is _totally_ your color" Zee was wearing a light blue top and a black skirt and some blue shoes so blue _was_ a good call.

"Thanks" Zee said as she went to the mirror to put her eyeliner.

"Why don't you try it, Babs?" Megan reached the eyeliner to Babs.

"No thanks" Babs moved Megan's hand.

"Come on, just try it" Megan begged.

"No"

"Just…"

"No"

"Just…"

"I'm not trying it" Babs said.

"What are you afraid of it?" Megan teased.

"No" Babs defended.

"Then try it, at least this once" Megan begged again.

"No" Babs said.

"Please, pretty pretty please" Megan begged again.

"Ugh…" Babs looked at her puppy dog eyes "Fine".

"Yes" Megan cheered then looked at Artemis.

"Artemis…?" Megan started.

"Don't even think about it" Artemis threatened.

"Come on, even Barb is doing it" Megan said.

"Ugh…" Artemis looked at her "You're not giving up, are you?"

"Nop" Megan smirked.

"Alright" Artemis sighed, then Megan turned to Zee.

"Nice job" Zee said as she high fived Megan and Babs and Artemis went to put their eyeliner sighing, Artemis took the green since it matched her green tank top and her green tights.

And Babs took the black one since she was wearing mostly black, a white tank top, black jeans, black shoes and a black jacket.

"Did that kill you?" Megan joked.

"Kinda" Babs joked then pointed her hand to her chest.

"Inside" Artemis finished for her as she did the same with her hand and slammed her fist gently on her chest meaning her heart, and then Megan and Zee laughed.

"Ok, let's finally get going" Babs sighed.

"Alright, alright, sheesh, you don't have to be so much bossy" Megan teased.

"Bossy? I'm just saying we should have met the guys at the mall like… an hour ago" Babs defended.

"Alright, we're ready so let's go" Zee said.

"Oh yeah, cause your eyeliner was so important but this conversation isn't" Artemis defended Babs.

"Guys come on, let's just go" Babs said and they went off.

* * *

><p>"Hey there they are" Wally said as he saw the four girls come closer.<p>

"Hey sorry we're late" Babs said.

"Is that eyeliner, Babs?" Dick asked as he saw her.

"And Artemis too?" Wally asked as he saw her closer.

"Not by our free will" Artemis pouted as she crossed her arms around her chest and so did Babs and the two glared at Megan and Zee.

"What? You're blaming us? No, no, no, you could have just said no" Megan said.

"You wouldn't get off our backs" Babs said.

"That part is true" Megan said as she lowered her head and went to Connor in a joking way.

"Okay, what do you want to do first?" Artemis asked.

"We were thinking of watching the Hunger Games' new movie" Wally suggested.

"Oh my God, yes, I love the Hunger Games movie series" Babs said excited.

"Then let's go before you kick us there" Roy said.

"GO" Babs demanded a little louder in a joking tone.

* * *

><p>"It was awesome" Megan said as the gang was walking out of the movie theater.<p>

"I didn't see the first two movies, so I didn't really get it" Zee said.

"Me either" Connor said as his uninterested self.

"It was OK" Babs said "But..."

"The first one was better" Artemis finished for her.

"Exactly" Babs said.

"Totally" Dick said.

"Yeah, this movie was a little boring cause it didn't have all the action in the first two movies" Roy said.

"Yeah, cause this movie was about peace" Wally said "But still, I think it was the best movie ever".

"You say that about every movie we watch" Artemis said.

"That's because I _like _every movie we watch" Wally said and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Ok, what now?" Zee asked then Wally's stomatch growled.

"Guess that answeres it" Wally said.

"After two large popcorns, three sodas and a nacho plate you are hungry?" Artemis asked surprised and Wally's stomatch growled again.

"Did that answer your question?" Wally said and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Now, time to make the toughest decision ever..." Wally satrted "Mcdonalds or BBB?"

"Really?" Zee said.

"Yup" Wally nodded then said "OK, what do you guys think?"

"BBB" Connor said and Megan, Zee and Kaldur agreed.

"I think the rest wants Mcdonalds?" Wally asked and Babs, Dick, Roy and Artemis nodded.

"And I vote Mcdonalds, guess that means..." Wally started "MCDONALDS" he waved his hands in the air.

"Ugh, I hate Mcdonalds" Zee said.

"Same" Megan said.

"Then why don't we order from both places and sit together?" Babs suggested and the others agreed.

* * *

><p>"Time for..." Megan started.<p>

"SHOPPING" Megan and Zee shouted together in unison as they jumped up.

"Ugh" Everyone else sighed, except for Connor and Kaldur cause they didn't want to be rude.

"What?" Zee asked.

"Com'on, not shopping" Babs begged.

"How about we go to the game room and play some games, air hockey, tabletop football, anything" Artemis suggested.

"No, we wanna go shopping" Megan pouted.

"Fine, maybe you two would go shopping and we can go play some games and we'll meet you here later?" Babs suggested.

"Wait, I'll go with you, I have my cousin's birthday coming up and I have to buy him something" Connor said.

"Oh, I remember mother saying something about wanting something for her kitchen, perhaps I should by her that" Kaldur said.

"Come on" Megan said and the four went away.

"Ok time for games" Babs said and they went for the game room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Babs, how about a match of Air hockey?" Dick asked.<p>

"Ok, let's go, but I'm warning you, I'm the best at this game" Babs said with a smirk.

"Since you are so confident, how about a bet?" Dick asked.

"What'cha got?" Babs asked.

"How about..." Dick started.

"Oh, the loser has to pay for dinner" Wally cut him off.

"Really? You are planing on having dinner after this?" Artemis asked.

"Yup" Wally answered.

"Then how about you and I make that bet?" Artemis asked pointing to the other hockey table.

"Oh, you are _so_ on" Wally said and they went to play.

"OK, back to the bet" Babs said to Dick.

"The loser has to go to school tomorrow with that book that we saw at the library a couple of days ago all day, and when someone asks why are you carying it, he or she will have to say "Because this is my favorite book", ready?" Dick said.

"Hell ya" Babs said "You are going down".

"We'll see" Dick said and the game started.

"The score is 6-6, and the timer is ticking, if no one got the final point they'll have to play again, and now Babs makes a shoot and..." Roy was saying the events out loud "BABS DID IT, SHE WON"

"NO" Dick yelled in defeat and Babs did her Na-Na-Na-I-Won-And-You-Lost signiture dance.

"YES"

"NO"

They turned to see Artemis jumping in the air and Wally on his knees just like Dick yelling in defeat.

"You lost, sucker" Artemis cheered.

"Wohoa, girls are on fire today" Babs said as she walked to Artemis and they did their move with their hands and laughed.

"We lost dude" Dick said to Wally.

"What a bad day" Wally said.

"Ok, Megan just texted, they are done, I told her we'll have dinner somewhere and she says she'll be right here, oh and by the way Dick, I'll see you tomorrow at school school with that "My Perfect Beautiful Pink Rose World" book" Babs smirked at the last part.

"Oh crap" Dick said and Roy and Wally laughed at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys, what'up, and I know I haven't updated a lot lately and I know I'm always making those damn excuses about school, but this time for real, I was under a serious pressure, I have my final exams coming up and I'm studying really hard because this year is really important and... whatever you don't want to hear this, heck most of you don't read the A/N, but I promise that after the tests I will update more often, I'll work on the stories, make them longer, but for now what do you think of this chapter?**


	14. Christmas Eve

"So I got all the decoration and the tree and everything is in its place" Barbara said checking her list.

"Barb this is the fifth time you checked that list, everything is in its right place just come down" Jim said coming her.

"But everything has to be perfect for Christmas tomorrow since tonight we are going to Mr. Wayne's gala for Christmas eve" Babs said.

"Everything is perfect now drop that list and go get ready for the party" Jim said as he kissed his daughter on the cheek and she nodded and got up the stairs.

"Oh Barb" Jim sighed to himself.

* * *

><p>"So, how do I look?" Barb asked behind her father's back and he turned around to look at her.<p>

"Wow" Jim said, Babs was wearing a white top, a red skirt over black leggings and a white boots, she didn't like getting fancy for Bruce's galas, she always runs with Dick, Wally and Roy anyways.

"You look great" Jim finally said.

"You look great too, dad" Babs said and they went off.

* * *

><p>"Jim" Bruce welcomed as he reached his hand up.<p>

"Bruce" Jim reached for his hand and shook it "How's it going?"

"Great, how are you?" Bruce asked.

"Great, things are going fine" Jim said.

"Barbara you look great" Bruce said as he looked at Barbara.

"Thanks Mr. Wayne" Babs said "And you look great as always".

"Thanks Barbara but for the last time, call me Bruce" Bruce said.

"Okay Bruce" Babs said and Dick then came from behind them.

"Hey Babs" Dick said then had a full look at her "You look… wow" and Babs cheeks went red.

"Not on your life, Grayson" Jim glared but with a little bit of teasing in his eyes and now it was Dick's turn to go red.

"Why don't you go and see if your other friends are here" Bruce saved them and they nodded and left.

"You know you don't look so bad yourself" Babs smirked.

"Look I want to ask you something" Dick started.

"What is it?" Babs asked curiously.

"Well it's…" Dick started.

"Yo guys" Wally's voice came from the food table, he was standing there with Roy and they came next to Dick and Babs cutting off their conversation.

"What's up guys?" Wally asked.

"Nothing much" Babs said.

"They're over there" they heard a faraway voice come from behind them.

"Hi guys" Megan, Connor, Zee, Artemis and Kaldur came closer to the four.

"Yo, how's it going?" Wally said shoving another cookie up his mouth so everything he said sounded like a big humming sound.

"Great" Megan answered what she assumed he was asking.

"So what do you do at these things? I can't believe you could stay here with all of them" Connor asked.

"Well, you wanna see how we have fun at these things?" Dick smirked as he looked at the three next to him and they went out with the others following.

* * *

><p>"HAHAHA, hilarious" Dick said laughing at the prank they just pulled.<p>

"That was awesome" Wally said laughing and they looked at the others, they were all laughing even Connor and Kaldur.

"Yeah, wait what about Mr. Wayne?" Kaldur asked with a little shiver.

"Don't worry, I've been grounded a lot because of the pranks at Bruce's galas" Dick said.

"Then why doesn't he stop you?" Connor asked.

"He tried it once, never again" Babs answered and she, Dick, Wally and Roy laughed.

"Remember that? Man that was the best scene ever" Wally said laughing.

"Ever get tired of the 'You-had-To-Be-There moment?" Zee whispered to Megan.

"Yup" Megan whispered back.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get a drink" Wally said and he and Roy went to the food table "Want anything?"

"No thanks" they answered.

"Oh, I love this song, come on let's dance" Megan pulled all of them to the dance floor and started dancing.

"Hey you wanted to ask me something earlier?" Babs remembered.

"Oh yeah" Dick said as he pulled her aside, up the stairs and into his room, they sat on the bed and he looked at her.

"So Babs I was thinking of giving you this" Dick pulled out a rapped box/ present from his pocket and gave it to her.

"What's this?" Babs asked as she took it.

"Open it and find out" Dick said.

"Wait, is this a Christmas present? I'm not opening a Christmas present before Christmas" Babs said.

"No, it's a Christmas Eve present" Dick said and Babs glared in a teasing way at him.

"Come on, open it" Dick said again and Babs sighed as she opened the box by its wrap and opened the jewelry box and it had a necklace in it, a necklace with a diamond gemstone on it.

"Dick, I can't keep this" Babs said.

"What? Why not? Don't worry I didn't spend any money on it, I know you hate that but this…" Dick started.

"Yes I know, this is your mom's" Babs said "But that's it, it's probably the last thing you Hve from her".

"That's why I want you to have it" Dick said.

"But Dick…" Babs started.

"Babs!" Dick said and he held the necklace up so he can put it on her neck.

"But…" Babs started.

"No Buts" Dick said "I want you to have it".

"Do you think she would be okay with me having it?" Babs asked.

"Who?" Dick asked.

"Your mom" Babs said "Do you think she would be okay with me having it?"

"I'm certain she would want me to give it to someone I truly love and that's you Babs" Dick said.

"Really?" Babs asked and Dick kissed her on the nose as he said "Of course".

"Come on, let's get down stairs, they are probably waiting for us" Dick said and they both got off the bed and got down stairs but when they came into the room everyone was staring at them.

"What's going on?" Babs whispered to Dick.

"I don't know" Dick whispered back.

"Dude look up" they heard Roy's voice come and they did as they said only to find a mistletoe above them, they looked at each other and started laughing awkwardly and the crowd went "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss".

"Fine" Dick and Babs said then Dick leaned in and kissed her on the lips and the crowd clapped for them.

"Uh-oh" Babs said as they broke the kiss.

"What's the matter?" Dick asked as he looked to where she was looking and saw an angry Jim Gordon.

"Uh-oh" he repeated after her and Jim moved in closer to them but they were lucky enough that Bruce was on their side and came for their help to distract him as they leave and they did so.

They got up to the roof only to see Wally and Artemis already there kissing under or next to a mistletoe.

"Well, well, well" Dick and Babs cut them off.

"Don't like each other, right?" Babs started.

"No, it's just because of the mistletoe, traditions are traditions" Wally said.

"Right, that's exactly it" Artemis said.

"Okay whatever" Dick and Babs were so not buying that.

"Well gotta go" Artemis said then left.

"Really?" Dick asked Wally and Wally ran away behind Artemis so he wouldn't answer questions leaving Dick and Babs laughing on the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, thanks for being patient with the new chapter and everything, I've been under a real stress lately and I recently finished my final exams and I'm completely free so I will be updating soon, and I'm working on each story according to the last update I had on the story, I don't know what time it is where ever you are but here it's two in the morning so, yah... **follow, fav and review, and later.****


	15. Christmas and Secret Santa

"Morning Barbara" Jim said as he got down stairs stretching and saw Babs in the kitchen "What are you doing?"

"Making hot Cocoa and cookies for the Christmas breakfast" Babs said "Merry Christmas, dad".

"Merry Christmas Barb" Jim hugged her and kissed her on the forehead "How can I help?"

"No need, I'm done, the cookies will be ready in a minute and here is your hot Cocoa" Babs handed him the hot Cocoa cup of his that said 'Dad #1' on it and took her cup that had 'Daughter #1' on it… it's a _long_ story.

"So Barb, what's that necklace around your neck?" Jim asked.

"Dick gave it to me as an early Christmas present" Babs said and Jim nodded and then the oven dinged meaning the cookies are ready.

"Yes, the cookies are ready" Babs said as she went to get the cookies from the oven and Jim sat down on the table waiting.

Babs then came with a plate full of cookies and sat down to have the usual Christmas morning cookies and Cocoa.

"Ok, here is your present Babs" Jim said as he handed her one present that was wrapped in mostly green and teeny tiny reindeers on it.

Babs opened it quickly but carefully and it had a beige box, she opened the box and it had a scrapbook in it, it had many photos of her as a three year old and five and seven and eleven and thirteen and fifteen and now and him, and some had her mom and brother in it, her eyes watered a bit but she shook it off.

"What do you think?" Jim asked.

"I love it" Babs said.

"And it also has empty pages for future photos for you and your friends" Jim said and Babs got up to hug him.

"And here is your present" Babs handed him a wrapped box and he opened it to find a series of books for his favorite author.

"Barb this is great, how did you know?" Jim asked.

"I know you dad" Babs said "Plus you sleep talk".

"Well thanks Barb" he hugged her "And your Uncle and Aunts have sent so many presents for you, they're under the tree".

"Ok" Babs said.

"You can open them later, your friends are waiting for you, right?" Jim asked and Babs checked her phone before she said "Oh yeah, gotta go".

"You want me to give you a ride?" Jim asked.

"No thanks, I'll walk" Babs said as she got up to get her coat.

* * *

><p>"Careful not to slip" Jim said as Babs closed the door and left after saying "K dad, love you".<p>

"Hey Babs" Dick welcomed her first and kissed her.

"Dude" Wally and Roy's voice came that cut off their kiss.

"Come on Babs, no time for that now" Roy said and Wally agreed.

"It's present's time" Wally said "Come on, the secret Santa this year idea was great".

"Ok, so we'll open the gifts first and then will say each one's secret Santa alright?" Babs said and they all nodded.

"Let's start" Megan said as she held the closest present under the tree and read his name "Zee, this is for you".

"Oh, okay, give me it" Zee took the wrapped present and opened it; it was the Harry Potter book series with all the movie series on DVD.

"Oh thanks, I love Harry Potter series" Zee was in shock as she opened it "Thanks".

"Okay next…" Megan checked another gift; it was a very small box that could fit in a pocket "Wally".

"Oh man, that's my present?" Wally said depressed and Roy and Dick snickered.

"Don't be fooled by the size" Megan warned "It's what's inside the matters".

"Okay" Wally sighed as he opened the small box and it had a card in it, he read it "Merry Christmas Wally here is the gift you've been dreaming of: a credit card for every single food store in City Mall by this credit card you get 40%-70% on anything and everything, you're welcome"

"Oh my god, thank you secret Santa" Wally jumped in the air.

"Wow, that's the best gift for him" Artemis said surprised.

"Who is my secret Santa?" Wally asked "I wanna hug".

"Moving on" Babs gestured to Megan to move on and Megan took another present and read the name on it.

"Oh, this is for me yay" Megan said as she opened the box it had two tickets to a Taylor Swift concert and a lot of souvenirs to take it with, like two fan shirts, hats, wristwatch, bracelets and the rest of the collection.

"Uuuhh thanks, how did you know I was a Swifty? I can't believe this, thank you so much" Megan said then put it aside and took another present and read "Kal, this is yours".

"Thank you Megan" Kaldur said as she passed him the gift, he opened it and it was a real fancy wristwatch (golden) and written in the background Kaldur in bronze color.

"Thank you for whoever got me this, but it is expensive, why did you he or she go that far for a gift?" Kaldur looked around for an answer.

"I think you will get the answer later" Babs said and Kal nodded while Megan took another gift, this time it was "Roy".

"Cool" Roy took that wrapped box and opened it, it was two tickets to a mash up concert of all of his favorite bands and singers "Dude, whoever brought me this rocks; it's exactly what I wanted".

"Okay, Babs" Megan took another gift and gave it to Babs after she read the name.

Babs took it without saying a word and opened it, then opened the box cover and then her cheeks went red, Artemis and Zee peeked at the gift and burst out laughing.

"Thank you, Megan" Babs closed the box and put it aside still red.

"How did you know it was from me?" Megan asked.

"What did you get her?" Wally asked.

"None of your business" Babs said but Megan was quick to answer.

"Christmas bras" Megan answered and Babs went full red, and Zee and Artemis were still burst out laughing and the boys snickered but held themselves from bursting out laughing like Zee and Artemis.

"Okay, moving on, let's go" Babs said and Megan took another gift and handed it to Dick.

"For me?" he asked and Megan nodded, he shook it a little and then opened it, it was two stuffed teddy bears with a heart between them that said 'Dick x Babs'.

"Wow" Dick was surprised and started nodding in liking "I think this is especially made" he winked at Babs and she went red.

"Ok, great lover boy, now let's move on" Wally sighed and Megan took another gift "Artemis".

Artemis took it and opened it and it was "Oh my god, a new bow and sets of arrows, this is so what I wanted, thanks".

"Ok, that leaves you Connor" Megan said as she pointed to the really big box next to the tree and they all went "Wow".

"Me?" Connor asked as he stepped closer and opened the box, he took was in it out and then screamed "Ugh, I hate monkeys".

It was a stuffed monkey! Everyone laughed.

"Who brought me this?" Connor asked.

"Well since all the presents are opened, it's time to spell it" Megan said.

"Okay, I was for Zee" Connor said.

"Really thanks" Zee said.

"Wally" Babs answered, and Wally came to her.

"Thank you, thanks you, thank you" Wally hugged her and held her up in the air for a minute before he got her back on the ground and let her go.

"I was Megan's Secret Santa" Kaldur said.

"THANK YOU" Megan cheered.

"You are welcome" Kaldur said.

"I was Kaldur's" Wally said.

"You know, you didn't have to spend so much money on this a homemade friendship bracelets would be fine" Kaldur said.

"But I wanted to give you this" Wally said.

"I was Roy's" Artemis said.

"Really...? Wow… Thanks" Roy said awkwardly and she returned with a smile.

"I had Artemis" Zee said.

"Thanks Zee" Artemis said.

"And I was Dick's" Roy said.

"It was you?" Dick was full surprised.

"Yup" Dick said.

"That means the one who brought me this is…" Connor started then looked at Dick "YOU".

"Probably" Dick said.

"I just…" Connor was going to attack but he held himself together.

"Just kidding, that's not you present" Dick said.

"It's not about if you got me a gift or not, it's just that I hate monkeys" Connor said.

"Well anyways, here is your gift" Dick pulled out a wrapped box from behind him and gave it to Connor, he opened it and it was a bunch of books about philosophy and life.

"Thanks, dude" Connor said.

"No prob" Dick said.

"Yay" They all cheered for no absolute reason and clapped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yo guys, what's up? How's it going? How are you? okay you know what to do Follow Fav and Review please and thanks!**


End file.
